Aarson: Their Journey ReWritten: 3 Years On
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: Three Years later, Aaron returns to Emmerdale, things have changed. And how will Jackson take to his former lovers return?
1. 1 It's Time

"It's Time"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

This is starting off a new set of chapters, following on _**THREE YEARS **_on from _This Isn't Goodbye, I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews Welcome!_

It was now exactly three and a half years since Aaron Livesy left his home, his life, everything he'd ever known. But now this was his home, a small suburb in Sydney Australia. It had everything he'd ever need, a very well paid job, friends, stores nearby, the beach close to home, bars - Everything.

But there was one thing missing - Jackson.

For the first year, they both stayed in contact a lot, but eventually the distance became too much for Jackson and without a word he stopped contacting Aaron. Aaron however didn't, he emailed several times a week with no reply, and he still did now, two years later. Aaron still loved Jackson, Australia was just something he had to do. It took him a long time to fix his state of mind, and that help came in the form of his boss, Eric.

Eric was a very wise and humble man, a man of the world. Aaron lived with him and his wife and two teenage boys when he first moved to the country until a few months later when he had saved enough for a deposit on a small house, close to the garage. Aaron lived alone, no boyfriends – he stayed true to Jackson, although there were times when it had come close to anything more than just friends when out in the bars and clubs. He resisted.

Aaron physically had changed a lot, mentally he had too. His problems were gone and he couldn't be more grateful to Eric for all those hours spent talking while working on cars. His daily routine was get up, have breakfast, call home, go to work, surf, eat and either relax or party. He loved his life, but the partying of late, ceased.

Homesickness came and went a lot for Aaron, a short spurt every few months which was manageable and he got over it; until this spell.

Aaron was stirring as he slowly came out of his sleep. The sun peaked through the blinds. When his eyes opened, he smiled. _Yet another hot day in Sydney _he thought with a smile and sat up. He pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He stretched and looked in the mirror, then headed to the bathroom. He instantly screamed when he walked in, a common backyard huntsman spider was sitting on the toilet roll. He breathed quickly to relax himself, three years in this country and he still hadn't gotten over his phobia. _Australia? Not the best of places Livesy... _ He thought that every time he had to deal with a spider.

Once the spider situation had been dealt with and Aaron was showered and dressed for work he left the house and walked to the garage. "You right mate?" Eric said when Aaron walked up.

Aaron smiled "Yeah, thanks man, you?" he asked.

"Yeah not bad mate, you all sorted then?" Eric asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, came good"

"Good" Eric smiled. "I'm pleased for ya, gimme a hand with this will ya?"

Aaron unzipped his overalls slightly, the weather in this country was also another thing that he never gotten used to, but in this case unlike spiders he loved it.

"You told them?" Eric asked.

"Yeah they know..." Aaron replied as he looked over to his work mates.

"No, no you're family back in England"

Aaron smirked. "No they don't know yet, I need to finalise a few things first before I let them know"

Eric smirked. "I need you to sort that ding out on this ute then I'll let you go...why not? Nice day and all...make the most of it" he smiled.

"No hard yacka for me then" Aaron grinned.

Eric laughed.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Three years and I'm still surprised when you speak Aussie, the accent is no surprise though, surrounded by us every day, suits you mate"

Aaron smiled and shook his head and got to work on the dent in the truck door.

A few hours later, he left the garage; wiping his tears as he did. He'd been paid and headed for home to get changed into something a little more weather friendly. He had phone calls to make, arrangements to plan. When he arrived home he checked the post box and smiled instantly, he pulled the letter out and walked into the house, opened it quickly despite knowing what it was. "You beauty" he kissed the long piece of card and placed it on the bench, and picked up the phone.

In the UK it was night-time. Emmerdale was quiet as a mouse. Jackson lay awake; the reason for this was he was heartbroken. He regretted doing that to Aaron, but he'd never admit that to anyone, in private however that's where it all came out. All the questions, how was he? Is he ever coming home? Does he love me, still? Those questions surrounded him on a daily basis.

The phone rang.

Jackson frowned and turned to the now lit screen on his mobile.

Chas was fast asleep with her husband, Paddy. They had made a real good go of their relationship and neither of them could have been happier.

The phone rang.

Chas woke up first, half asleep her eyes squinted from the light on her mobile, and she instantly panicked. Who rang at this time?

"Hello?" Chas asked when the call connected.

"Hello" Jackson spoke when the call connected.

Aaron took a breath when the call connected. "Sorry it's late...erm...I'm coming home...flight's tonight...I'll text when I land...thanks, see ya soon"

His house was very minimal for one reason alone, he knew he'd go home one day.

To Be Continued...


	2. 2 Coming Home

"Coming Home"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Its time_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Aaron had been surfing since he finished the important phone call which was a few hours ago now. Dusk was setting in. Surfing was a sport he had become very skilled at over the years. When he stood in the water heading for the shore; holding his board he was wolf whistled at. Aaron smirked when he saw the person responsible.

Aaron was now broader on the shoulders, his arms were quite built, and his chest and stomach were defined. His stubble was close to bordering on a beard, but he liked it.

Luke walked up to him, one of the persons who fit the almost becoming more than just friend's category. Both men stopped on the sand. "Alright man?" Luke asked. "I hear you're leaving tonight..."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...It's time... I'll miss it here" he said thoughtfully.

"And we'll miss you..." Luke looked away. "Look...I know I've tried and tried to get with you over the years that's not because of some stupid bet with myself to get you into bed because it was never going to just be a fling...I have feelings for you, I needed you to know that..." he took a breath. "This Jackson fella...he's stupid" Luke told him.

Aaron smiled. "I know you have Luke...but I love Jackson, I'm gunna get him back, he might be stupid but he'll see what he's missed and if that's too cocky...tough" Aaron smirked

"Oh I know you will, once you get an idea into your head that's it...nah mate, not cocky...confident" Luke smiled.

Aaron smiled. "I better get off mate, get a shower...Make sure I've got everything finalised..."

"Who's dealing with the sale of the house?" Luke asked.

"Eric, he'll be sorting everything out on this side for me"

Luke nodded. "I see...well then" he smiled and fought back the lump in his throat. Aaron may have never reciprocated his feelings; he was just pleased he'd told him. He was going to miss him so much. "Stay in touch yeah?"

Aaron nodded. "Don't cry..." he chuckled, telling him in warning. "Cause if you do I will" he said as he dropped the board and grabbed Luke into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't...you know..."

"I understand" Luke smiled through the tears. "You've been a great friend to me Aaron, I won't forget that"

"Likewise" Aaron said as he pulled away. He looked around at the beach, the ocean and his friend. He smiled. "Speak soon mate" he said with teary eyes. Luke was perfect, but no one came even as close to Jackson.

Luke nodded and Aaron walked off, grabbed his towel and flip flops from the sand and walked out of this life and headed to the old one.

Aaron was well and truly back to the hustle and bustle of UK life. The airport tannoys echoed every few seconds, and the crowds of people were a strange thing for Aaron to get used to again. After several connecting flights to Leeds-Bradford, he was now one simple car journey away from being back home. He sat on a seat near the entrance door and waited.

He'd waited now for forty five minutes, it was getting dark outside, he couldn't believe that exactly twenty four hours ago he was saying goodbye to a friend on the beach in Sydney, it was absolutely crazy. He was tired and hungry; he checked his phone for texts there was nothing. "Aaron!" his name was called and he looked up and saw his mum running to him. He stood immediately and was pulled into her arms for a tight hug.

"God I've missed you so, so much!" Chas said as she cried. She pulled away and held her sons face in her hands and looked at him properly. "You look good kid"

Aaron smiled. "Thanks...I've missed you too"

"Come on, let's get you home" Chas smiled and walked with her arm around him.

"So...when do I get to meet my little sister?" Aaron grinned.

Chas smiled. "As soon as we get home"

Before they got in the car, Aaron stopped his mum and started rummaging into his bag for his wallet. He managed to find it; Chas' expression was a confused one. He opened it up and took out a cheque and handed it to her mum. She was shocked. "Wha-Are you sure love? I mean it's a lot of money..."

"I know, and I've got plenty left" he smiled. "I wanna do this..."

Chas nodded, she knew when her son was being serious and both of them simply got in the car.

"So hows life been treating you?" she asked as she drove.

"Yeah good, would have been better with Jackson" Aaron replied.

"Ahh..." Chas sounded.

"What?" Aaron frowned.

"Well..." Chas sighed. "I don't know what you're expecting but, don't expect a thing from him"

"Do you not think I know that, two years without any contact – his choice might I add, and I've still emailed, tried to call several times a week to no answer from either" he became frustrated. "Is he still living at the house?" he asked.

Chas nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I still see him a lot, comes in the pub..."

"Ahh yeah...do you still hear much from Diane?" he asked.

"She calls every now and then; surprised you didn't see her in Australia..."

Aaron frowned and scoffed. "It's a big place mum..."

"Sooo...you didn't see Alf Stuart then?"She asked.

He frowned again. "Mum you're crazy, who?" he was confused.

Chas laughed and concentrated more on the road now. "Nothing...just a soap thing..."

A while later the car drove into the village. "Well well...well...things haven't changed" Aaron noted as the car stopped outside Smithy. Chas turned the lights off.

"No one knows you were coming home, not even Paddy, I thought it might be a nice surprise..."

"Sure, no worries" he smiled.

"I have to say love; I love the twang you've got going on there, Yorkshire and Australian...not bad..." she winked. "Aww it's so good to have you back, I've missed you so much" Chas began to cry.

"Don't cry mum, I'm here now and I'm staying, I've missed you, Paddy, Jackson everyone and everything about this place, there's no place like home, apart from its colder...hmm but then on the upside there's no giant spiders that actually look like their gunna eat me"

Chas smirked. "You'll get adjusted soon enough, come on then, beans on toast? I'm guessing you're hungry"

"Ahh I've missed this" he grinned as he opened the car door and got out.

When he looked around properly he saw Jackson and another man kissing at the front door of the house he used to live in with him. He stood still and watched. It was fine. _I'll get you back Mr Walsh _he thought to himself confidently.

Chas placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on love...I was thinking of the right moment to tell you"

Aaron turned around and smiled as they walked in the house quietly. "It's fine...just wait and see" he turned around and closed the front door of the house.

To Be Continued...


	3. 3 Day One

"Day One"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Coming Home_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

The next morning Chas, Paddy and Lily were in the kitchen, mother and daughter were sat next to each other at the table, Lily was fiddling with one of her dolls, Chas was reading the paper and Paddy was making the breakfast.

Chas was engrossed in her paper not noticing her daughter climb down from the chair and wander into the living room.

Lily ran out seconds later. "You alright darling?" Paddy asked.

By this point Chas looked up and saw the living room door open, she smirked. _Surprise Time..._

"Noo..." Lily shook her head all disturbed. "Who's that man?"

Paddy looked at Chas who immediately shook her head innocently.

"Did you have a nasty dream again?" Paddy asked.

"No" Lily shook her head.

Aaron appeared awkwardly in the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his gray joggers, he had a nervous look on his face. "I think she means me..."

Paddy dropped the spatula into the frying pan, causing it to clang loudly. He froze for a second and turned around and saw a much tanned, toned, and grown up Aaron. "Oh my god!" he ran to him, Lily watched her dad run to the man and she scrunched her face in confusion. "Oh my god Aaron!" he repeated as he grabbed him in a hug.

Chas beamed with happiness. "That man darlin' is your big brother, go on, say hello"

Lily shook her defiantly; very wary of him. Chas chuckled and watched Paddy and Aaron. It was an amazing sight to see.

"You alright pops?" Aaron smirked.

Paddy laughed. "Yeah, yeah I'm really good son" he smiled.

"Any breakfast going spare?" he asked.

"For you, always" Paddy grinned then it all clicked into place. "Ahh so that's why you were so mysterious about where you were going last night" he looked at Chas, whose smile was wide.

"That's exactly why, surprised?" she asked.

"God yeah...in a good way, it's so good to have you back"

"Good to be back..." he said as he knelt down to Lily. "Hi..."

"Hello..." her chin was drawn to her chest, she was very nervous.

"I'm Aaron, what's your name?" he asked, although he already knew it, he wanted to form some sort of connection, after all she was almost four – he'd missed so much.

"I'm Lily; mummy says you're my brother..." she lifted her head now.

"I'am" he smiled. "Is that okay?"

Lily giggled. "Yeahhh"

Aaron grinned. "Good, I think I'll take you to the park later"

Chas smiled.

"Why not now?"

"Because I've got things to do this morning"

"Okay" she smiled and ran to the chair where Chas was sitting. Chas lifted her onto her knee.

"We alright about the you know what?" Aaron asked.

Chas nodded. "Yes love, definitely, the papers will be drawn up this afternoon, I've got an appointment with the solicitor"

"What appointment?" Paddy asked.

"Stop being so nosy you, you'll find out soon" Chas chuckled.

"That's me told then isn't it mate"

Aaron nodded. "I think so" he grinned.

"Take this out for me Aaron" Paddy handed a rubbish bag to him, and Lily held her arms out to Aaron at the same time. Aaron smiled and picked her up into his arms. "I like you Aaron" she said as she prodded his face with her finger and she giggled. "You're furry like a bear"

"And you're too cute for words" Aaron chuckled as he took the bag from Paddy and walked out. He wasn't prepared for the cold outside to hit his naked upper body.

"Cold isn't it Lilly" he breathed as he rushed to the bins.

Jackson walked out of Leyla's shop carrying a bottle of milk. He almost died at the sight he saw at the cottage, the glass bottle fell from his hand and smashed. Aaron was back, his heart skipped a beat. _Wow...he's changed...he's hot... _Jackson was mesmerised by the sight and his thoughts were erratic.

Lilly cupped her hand around her mouth and leaned into Aaron's ear as he closed the bin. "There's a man staring at you Aaron" she whispered.

"Really?" he whispered

Lily nodded eagerly. "Yeahh"

Aaron smirked; he had a good idea of who would be staring.

Hazel was in the kitchen when the door was being knocked – again. She sighed as she dried her hands on the towel as she walked to the door, it knocked again. "I said..." she opened it. "I'm not inter..." A huge smile curled her lips. "Aaron, well I wasn't expecting this...come in, come in..."

"Hi Hazel" he smiled as he walked into the house. "Thought I'd come by, let you know I was home..."

"Well I'm glad you did, my god boy you been weight lifting kangaroos or something?"

Aaron laughed. "Yeah something like that" he smiled.

"Sit down then"

Aaron did as he was told and handed the bag to her he was holding, full of typical Australian gifts, a boomerang, tea towel, Kuala and Kangaroo teddies, a t-shirt, a plate, key rings and fridge magnets, and an apron. He had gotten his mum pretty much the same aswell.

Hazel looked inside and sighed happily. "You didn't have to love"

"I did, you understood me Hazel, you've been there when I used to call, this is nothing compared to what I should give to repay you"

Hazel smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome, have you seen Jackson yet?"

Aaron sighed. "Yeah when I got out the car last night, kissing another man...what can I expect though eh?" he smiled.

"Ahh yeah, Dan...they got together after he stopped contacting you...I wasn't happy with him and I do not agree with it...I didn't say this, but he still loves you, he's not been the same, I lost my Jackson the day you left, you are back for him aren't you?"

Aaron nodded. "I' am and I'm going to do everything I can to get him back, I can't be mad that he's with someone, that would be hypocritical."

Hazel agreed. "So did you ever meet any one down under then?"

"I made friends and stuff but no flings, no relationships, nothing – I could have, but no and why..."

"Jackson" Hazel replied.

"I love him Hazel, it's all a mess right now, but I'll sort it" he reassured her. "But first I have a sister to get to the park" he laughed.

"Aww lily, just watch, once she's used to you she's a cheeky little so and so, just like her mum, but she aint half cute..."

"Yeah I've seen the cute side, she's adorable" he sighed and looked around. "I best get going then" he said as he stood.

"I'm going to work on Jackson for ya..." she winked.

Aaron laughed. "What about Dan?"

Hazel shrugged. "I don't like him"

Aaron shook his head as he laughed. "Alright then...I'll see you soon" he walked out the door as Hazel stood in the doorway. When Aaron reached the gate she called to him again and he turned round to her.

"It-...It did you good love, Australia...it really did" she smiled.

Aaron nodded thoughtfully and smiled before walking away.

Aaron was in the park with Lily, pushing her on the swings. He was stood in a world of his own thinking about everything. He hadn't heard the footsteps stop behind him.

"Hi..." Jackson spoke.

Aaron came back to reality and turned to him. He wanted to smile and jump into his arms and kiss him in that split second but he stopped himself. "Hi" he replied.

"You back then?" Jackson said bluntly. The atmosphere was tense.

"Nooo, I'm just stood here" he said very sarcastically.

Jackson sighed. "No, I mean for good?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "I 'am, is that a problem? Do you want me to go back?"

Jackson shook his head. "I didn't say that"

Aaron waited a few seconds. "How's Dan?"

"Yeah he's good...what about you, you with anyone, been with anyone?"

"In three years, nope, not once" he smiled.

"I see...thought you might of..."

"Oh yeah because that's me all over...I still emailed you Jackson until yesterday when I got my flight home, why on earth would I be with anyone else when I'm still emailing and trying to contact you? I never gave up on us unlike some, come on Lily" he leaned down and picked her up out of the swing.

"It wasn't like that"

"Yes it was Jackson"

"That's the man who was looking at you" Lily said with a grin.

Aaron now couldn't keep the smile in and he smiled wide, and leaned into Jackson, quite close to his face. "Is that right Jackson? Hmm...Wonder what Dan would say too that then" he said before walking away.

"I just couldn't do it anymore Aaron..." he called after him.

"Save it for someone who cares Jackson" Aaron said without turning to look at him.

Jackson was frustrated. Those words saddened him. He loved him, and it seemed Aaron was over him, or messing with him to determine what the score was. Jackson wanted him there and then, but Dan, a mistake from the beginning was in the way, he didn't love him like he'd always loved Aaron, he just couldn't deal with the distance after so long.

It was early evening and Aaron was sat in the Woolpack, talking to Adam when Jackson walked in. Adam made himself scarce as soon as Jackson approached. He smiled to Jackson as he walked past him.

Jackson sat down next to Aaron uninvited. "We need to talk about this"

"Really? Didn't think there was anything to say, I was just curious about one thing though?"

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"How did you know I was at the park?"

"I saw you..."

Aaron frowned. "For someone over me, you're well and truely interested"

"Yeah yeah alright Aaron, I'm not arguing..."

"I don't argue..." Aaron replied.

"You are now" Jackson said.

Aaron sighed.

There was silence for a minute or so, they didn't say anything to each other but the warmth and the closeness was something that had been greatly missed by both parties.

"What you doing for work then?" Jackson asked.

Aaron swallowed the mouthful of lager he had in his mouth. "Got my own business"

"Oh cool" Jackson couldn't help but smile – there was a significant change in Aaron, and he did like it. "How'd you manage that?" he asked.

"Just saved up" he told him quickly.

"Where is it?" Jackson was interested.

"You're sitting in it..."

To Be Continued...


	4. 4 It's Not That Easy

"It's Not That Easy"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Day One_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

The sun was shining and Aaron was stood outside the pub watching the workman drilling the new license plaque above the door. He never thought he'd see this coming – Aaron Livesy, Licensee. The workman got down from his ladders and walked to Aaron. "All done mate, I'll put up the under new management poster, and I'll be off"

Aaron smiled. "Cheers mate" he said and walked inside. He had only a few minutes until they arrived. He walked around his pub, getting a feel for the place. He stepped behind the bar. It felt right; this was home now. He checked over the list his mum had left him. Orders had been placed, stock was replenished, and the place was clean and tidy. He poured a pint and waited until he heard the door unlocking. He smiled to himself and placed it on the bar, he first saw his mum holding Lily followed by Paddy who was very confused. Aaron was stood with his arms spread across the bar smiling at him.

Paddy laughed. "Is this a joke?"

Aaron and Chas shook their heads.

"You're actually serious aren't you?" Paddy asked.

"Aaron wanted to come home for a while and I wanted to stay close to home what with lily in the house, until nursery and my hours here didn't suit us Paddy so Aaron suggested he take the place off my hands..."

Aaron nodded.

"What will you do now?" Paddy asked.

"I don't know, help Pearl or something...if not then I'll find something..." she smiled.

"We'll discuss it properly, but I'm really happy for you Aaron" Paddy smiled. "Thankyou" he said as he picked the pint up. "And not just for this, we hardly spent any time together, but now that'll change" he said as he watched Chas and Lily as they sat down.

Aaron poured an orange juice and a pint, with a straw for his mum. "No worries...here, take these to them, I'll be over in a sec"

Paddy took them over and sat down and was shortly joined by Aaron.

Several hours later, the pub had been open a while and Aaron's first day was in full swing, the pub was busy; the locals were surprised to see Aaron as the owner, but nothing they disagreed with. Except Alicia.

"In the back now" Aaron spoke in her ear from behind.

She sighed as she finished serving Val and Eric. And followed him into the back.

"Do you think I'm deaf Alicia?" he asked.

"No..." she was very nervous, she might have known what Aaron used to be like, but she didn't know this one.

"Well then you're stupid aren't ya? Do not badmouth me to customers ever again; if you don't like this new takeover, then you can walk or I sack you, you're not indispensable..."

"No...It's just we weren't even told, we're all completely in the dark, we didn't know until we saw the signs, that's all I was saying, now we knows it's you and not some stranger, my job feels more secure"

"I can understand that, I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot here...I'm not sacking anyone...I'm sorry Alicia"

Alicia nodded. "Me too" she smiled.

"Go on then...get back out there...before they all die of thirst" he chuckled.

Alicia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she walked back into the bar.

A while later Aaron returned to the bar after having changed a barrel. He was hot and sweaty, it was hard running a pub, but he was prepared for that. He wasn't aware Jackson and Dan were having drinks.

"Oh so that's why you were so eager to come in here then?" Dan asked.

Jackson frowned. "We come in here every day Dan, just because the new owner happens to be my ex who you're happily gawping at right now, does not make a difference!"

"Well you've gotta admit he's looking hot...even I would now...I remember when I hated him..."

"He's always been hot" Jackson replied to which he received a look from Dan. "But that...doesn't change the fact that I'm with you now"

"Good save mister"

"I thought so" Jackson chuckled.

"I'll get some more drinks" Dan said and got up and walked to the bar.

"Alright mate, what can I get ya?" Aaron asked, as he was busying himself with some glasses.

"Well, first of all, I'm no mate of yours Aaron."

Aaron looked at him. _Oh god... _he thought with a sigh.

"Jackson is mine now, you never deserved him, from day one I knew that, it was only a matter of time before Jackson saw you for who you are...so don't even think about trying to get him back, because I know you are and it won't work...you had your chance and you blew it and from what Jackson says, just like everything"

Aaron leaned on the bar, getting in his face. "Let's say...a week? Two? Before Jacksons back in my bed..." he didn't want Jackson just for sex, he was just saying that to wind Dan up.

"If you so much as wink at him..."

Aaron instantly winked at him from across the pub. Dan sighed. "Alright then...If you so much as touch him, I'll burn this place to the ground"

Aaron scowled and stood straight, his back stiffening. "If Jackson heard you say that just now..."

"What's going on...?" Jackson asked as he intervened, noticing a rather heated exchange going on when he looked up at the bar from his table.

Aaron's gaze never left Dan and vice versa. "Oh nothing, just getting acquainted."

"Yeah, exactly...two pints when you're ready"

Aaron walked away. "Moira, serve Dan for me please, two pints..."

"Yeah sure" she smiled and walked up to him

He headed for the back. "And some rat poison in one of them" he said.

"And some what?"

"Nothing" he smiled before disappearing.

Jackson looked at Dan suspiciously. "That wasn't just getting acquainted, he wouldn't have walked off otherwise...what the hell did you say?"

"Oh Jackson, loosen up will ya? You've been like this for a few days now...relax"

Aaron lay in bed, the pub had been cleaned up after closing the previous night, he didn't have that to worry about, so he just lay there comfortably. He could hear Alicia pottering around the bar, getting it ready for opening and dealing with a delivery. He heard faint talking, he couldn't quite hear who was speaking, and he soon fell back asleep.

Jackson walked round the back of the pub to see if Aaron was around, but Alicia was.

"Alright love?" she asked with a smile as she signed the delivery note and handed it back to the driver.

"Yeah, yeah is Aaron around?" he asked.

"He's upstairs"

"Is it alright if I go and see him, please, I need a quick word"

"Erm..." Alicia thought. "I don't see why not...but if not, I didn't let you up there..." she smirked.

Jackson nodded. "Got it" and he walked in and headed upstairs.

He walked up the stairs, all was quiet and he walked to what he guessed was the main bedroom. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head round the door, and there he was. Jackson smiled. _So peaceful, but I see the moving habits haven't changed _he smirked, Aaron's legs were out of the bed, the quilt was covering his waist area, which was a good thing because he was naked, his arms were sprawled everywhere and his head was off his pillow.

Jackson walked closer, becoming more and more turned on at the sight, with each step. He gently took hold of his ankles and swung his legs back onto the bed and under the quilt. He knelt at the bedside, and watched him. He stretched out his hand and touched his arm, and traced his finger down to his hand. Jackson's eyes filled up and the tears began falling. "I missed you so much, you've no idea. I love you Aaron – I don't know what to do" he whispered.

Seconds later, there was a grip around Jackson's fingers. Aaron opened his eyes and turned his head. "I-I-I shouldn't be here I know...was a hard job getting past Alicia..." he smirked. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I'm with Dan..." he sighed and got up.

"No, Jackson...wait..."

"Why Aaron? Why did you even come back? Hmm? You've gone and messed this one up good and proper"

Aaron frowned. "I'm back for you, I love you too Jackson...and how have I?" he asked.

"Because I'm so close to getting in that bed with you right now" he spoke with his back towards him.

"Well you're only human"

Jackson spun around quickly. "Don't...You a joker now or something? This is messing with lives now Aaron"

"Hey!" Aaron sat up. "I'm not messing with anything, I'm single, if you want me then fucking have me! Did Dan tell you what he said last night?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No, what did he say?"

"No...Ask him yourself"

"No...I already did that, but I got the impression he lied...so spill" Jackson walked back to him and sat on the bed.

"He said if I even touched you he'd burn this place to the ground...I don't know if he knows what happened, but either way he's a sick man, and that's the man you love?" Aaron frowned and with his fingers emphasised speech marks at the words you love.

Jackson dropped his head and sighed. "Yeah...but not in the way I love you...I've never stopped loving you Aaron the whole time you were away. I know what I did was wrong, but it was too hard and now you're back it's hit me like a ton of bricks, but you've got to understand I can't just leave him, he was there when I needed someone the most"

"I never stopped wanting you Jackson, I had a lot of offers and I turned down everyone, because there's only one man for me, and that's you..." Aaron reached for his hand. "Dan can threaten me all he wants, but I'll wait as long as it takes because I'm back for good now and I've waited this long...another ten years however long is fine by me"

Jackson's heart melted, he could see the seriousness and love in Aaron's eyes. He didn't really get that with Dan. Dan from when he'd met him in the beginning was just a friend; he thought that was how they both saw it – just friends. Jackson and Aaron both moved closer to each other, Jackson moved his hand under the quilt, with no objection from Aaron as their lips locked together. He could feel the slight ripples on his stomach, the trim hair at his groin and then the long hard manhood, which he'd longed for, for years. Both men breathed heavily as they kissed passionately.

Jackson stopped, pulled out his hand and stood up. "I can't...I'm sorry"

Aaron sighed. "Jackson, I love you..."

"That doesn't make a difference, I'm not available" he said and ran out of the room and downstairs as quick as he could.

Aaron lay back down. This was a mess, more than he imagined. _This is going to be harder than I thought _he never imagined another man in the mix, let alone Dan.

To Be Continued...


	5. 5 Two Can Play That Game

"Two Can Play That Game"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows _**directly **_on from _It's Not That Easy_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Jackson was outside at the back of the pub, he composed himself before walking round the front. His breath was heavy. _What the hell have I just done? _He cursed himself and shook his head as he began walking down the village.

Dan saw him emerging from the back of the pub, he watched him, his boyfriend seemed shifty and that was when the fear of losing him resurfaced. Jackson eventually walked to him and before he could speak. Dan did. "Any reason why I just saw you coming out the pub, from the back door?" he asked

"Don't you even start Dan, he told me what you said" Jackson replied.

"So..."

"So?" Jackson frowned.

"You know full well about the fire and what he went through because I told you, you wouldn't do that. You just said it out of malice...you're really turning into a jealous man and I don't like it. I apologised for you"

Dan sighed. "Excuse me?"

"Well someone had too" Jackson replied.

Dan shook his head. "I'm only jealous because I'm scared of losing you and he's a big threat who's just walked back into your life... so no I'm not gunna set the pub on fire you're right, I was nasty..." Dan sighed and squinted as the sunlight was in his eyes. "Better than me though..." he said and walked off.

"Oh for god sake Dan..."Jackson sighed; he never wanted Dan to feel like that. But Jackson was sailing close to the wind. Subconsciously Dan had every right too.

Dan stopped and turned around. "No Jackson, I'm not discussing this anymore, I'm going to work I'll get changed at my mums...and we can talk in bar west tonight..." Dan turned and carried on walking.

Jackson dropped his arms at his side in disbelief. _Why did it get that far?_

Moments later as he was about to walk in the house, his phone rang. He answered the unknown number. "Hello Jackson Walsh speaking?" he asked.

"_I know who you are dingbat...Hi...it's Aaron, got your number again from the van...I need some work doing in the pub, and I was wondering if you could come round whenever your free to do a quote?" Aaron asked._

Jackson smiled, unknowingly. "Well I'm free now...I'll get my folder out the van and I'll run up" he replied.

"_Sure, the door will be open, see ya in a few" Aaron said with a smile._

"Yeah, see ya..." Jackson also replied with a smile and ended the call. He took his keys out the door, which he'd not yet managed to unlock and he opened his van and stood at the passenger side and reached over for his black folder , he checked he had a pen, paper and a tape measure, incase it was necessary.

Jackson walked into the empty bar; he looked around and couldn't see anyone. "Aaron!" he called out.

Instantly Aaron walked out from the back quickly. He was on the phone. "Yeah...sure, see ya later" he smiled before ending his call. "Sorry about that...right then...quote...yeah, two secs...can't remember what I was wanting..." _Well You but that aint gunna happen for a while _he thought as he pulled out a note from his pocket and leaned against the bar as Jackson sat on a stool opposite.

Jackson smiled as he watched him. "I see the organisational skills haven't improved..."

"No chance..." Aaron smiled as he was reading the note. "Right yeah...full redecoration of the bar, all the woodwork on the bar a lot darker and the walls I just want brightening up a little, and the toilets... you're the builder decorator guy so I'll leave the colours up to you, I want new tables and chairs, and I was thinking a lounge area, a few sofas and a table just there..." he looked to his left in the corner. "And outside I'd like new benches outside" he smiled and looked up at him and pushed a sheet of paper towards him. "That's the floor plan I have in mind...what do you think?"

"Well...It's not gunna be cheap..."

"That's fine...but if you agree to it, it needs to be done quickly, how long do you think I'll have to close?"

Jackson frowned slightly at Aaron's flippantness regarding money. He thought. "Hmm...If I get some help brought in, which for this job would be a lot of men...two days?"

"I can live with that..." Aaron smiled.

"No problem" he looked around "Yeah that's doable... I'll drop by with the final figure tonight..."

"Sure but I won't be here so just leave it with Moira"

"Where you off?" Jackson wondered.

"I'm not sure yet, just town probably, haven't been in a while" he smiled.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah true...right then I'll be off..." Jackson got down from the stool.

"No, wait Jackson...this morning...it was amazing" Aaron smirked. "It felt good touching you again"

Jackson agreed but he kept quiet. "Don't Aaron...please this is hard enough as it is"

Aaron sighed and nodded. "Right, ok...see ya" Aaron left the bar and walked into the back.

Jackson left the pub and went to work on the pricing for the job.

Hours later, Aaron had Moira and Alicia working and he went out, to meet his date. He was called Anthony, he bumped into him in town the other day literally and Aarons shopping went everywhere, and to apologise he invited Aaron out to which he accepted.

Bar west was quite busy and they sat at a table, they had both talked none stop. Anthony had shaved hair, stubble, a tattoo on his arm and chest, and he was built. They both got on, but the only person on Aaron's mind was Jackson.

And who would walk in ten minutes later but Jackson and Dan. Aaron however did not see them and was full on passionately kissing Anthony. They pulled away for a second, Aaron smiled as he looked around; he was a good kisser. His eyes stopped when he saw the look on Jackson's face, a look of disheartened heartbreak, he didn't know he would be there, but in actual fact he was glad he was, he wanted to make him jealous just to show him how it felt to watch someone you love be with someone else. Aaron was playing a game, but for the right reasons.

To Be Continued...


	6. 6 Giving In To Temptation

"Giving In To Temptation"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows _**a few days **_on from _Two Can Play That Game_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Aaron walked out onto the bar, Jackson's team were working, the pub was done practically, the tables had been re-arranged and the sofa area had been installed, the bar had been painted a darker oak brown, the walls were now a light cream hessian colour. The toilets were the same and the new tables outside replaced the old ones. It was an expensive job but it looked all the better for it. "Good work lads, looking good!" Aaron smiled as he leaned against the bar. The finishing touches were almost done, and he could re-open again in the afternoon.

A few hours later Aaron returned with a few boxes that made up a wardrobe and a set of drawers, Aaron might have been stronger nowadays but he couldn't manage all of these. The boxes fell when he walked into the entry way to the pub.

Jackson looked up from his work and frowned and headed to the noise. He couldn't help but laugh. "Are you stupid? You could have broken your back..."

"Yeah, concerned are we?"

"Well, yeah actually..."

"Gimme a hand then..." Aaron told him and Jackson picked up two of the boxes leaving Aaron with the other two.

"Where do you want them?" Jackson asked.

"Upstairs please" and Jackson gave him a look.

"Oh come on Jackson seriously...I'm not gunna pounce for god sake, just take them to my room and you can leave" Aaron walked ahead of him and put them down in his room, then walked out once Jackson was upstairs and headed to the toilet.

When he walked back into his room, he was expecting Jackson to be gone.

When Aaron left the room, Jackson placed the boxes down and looked around; Aaron had unpacked more since the last time he was in the room. He looked around and soon saw an old picture of himself and Aaron on the bedside table. He sat on what from the other day seemed to be his side of the bed. He picked up the frame with the photo inside and looked at it and the tears fell, he missed those days, he longed for them again.

Aaron was silently stood in the doorway with his arms folded. "It could be like that again Jackson" Aaron spoke in almost a whisper.

Jackson looked up with red teary eyes. "How can it Aaron? I love Dan"

"But you love me too; you can't tell me you can't feel it?" Aaron asked.

"What the sexual tension? Too right I can feel it" Jackson replied.

"Not just that, it was never about that with you, yes sex with you was always amazing and would be again, but it's us that matter, our feelings toward each other, I know I left you on the promise of returning and I didn't...I can't imagine what that did to you, and I know you think I've walked back here expecting to pick up on where we left off..." Aaron walked over and sat beside him. "And truth is...I did, because that's what would have happened originally"

"You know I love you, and when I saw you kissing that man in bar west the other night, it killed me...yeah it caused a major fight with me and Dan and he walked out" Jackson sighed

"For good?" Aaron asked, a little hopeful

"No, just for a few days, he's gone to his mums"

"Oh..."

"But he's scared Aaron, you're a threat to him, I hate to do this to him but every part of me, who Jackson Walsh is, sparked back to life as soon as I saw you that day with Lily..."

Aaron's tears surfaced and he took Jackson's hands in his. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Jackson was motionless for a few seconds before he nodded, which made Aaron cry more and Jackson took his arms and put them around him.

"Don't cry handsome" Jackson soothed.

Aarons head was buried in Jackson's chest and a hand was gripped to his shirt. It finally all unleashed itself upon Aaron, something he didn't think would happen, but three years and then coming home to trying to fight for him back took its toll on him, and even now he still wasn't even sure what was going to happen.

"I don't cheat Aaron; the other morning in here was a mistake..."

"It's not cheating when it's with the man you love"

Jackson sighed.

Aaron sat up. "Right..." he wiped his eyes. "We're sorting this out now. Do you want to be with me?"

Jackson struggled but not because he was unsure of the answer, Dan was the issue here. "Yes, of course I do Aaron, you've always been the one, you never left my heart once, I lay awake thinking about you every night, even now that you're back"

"Please...leave Dan?" Aaron cried. "I know I don't have the right but I need you"

Jackson was in turmoil, all he could see was Aarons face before him, how upset he was to have lost him down to his own choice to leave, he could see that haunted him, Jackson never left his mind either. Jackson looked into his eyes and nodded. "Alright..." he swallowed hard. "I will..."

Aaron nodded as another flood of tears left his eyes, Jackson started to cry again now too and he just took Aaron's face in his hands and lifted it up and moved closer, Aaron's breathing was erratic from the uncontrollable tears. "Shh" Jackson sounded before his lips locked with Aaron's, the kiss was forceful and Jackson fell into Aaron, hands feeling all over each of their bodies, bodies that were familiar but yet so foreign.

Dan came back, he walked into bar, knowing Jackson was working there, he saw the workmen but no Jackson around. "Where's Jackson?" he asked.

One of them looked up. "He just went to take some boxes upstairs" the man smiled.

"Cheers mate" Dan then walked behind the bar and walked upstairs...

The next thing Jackson and Aaron were aware of was both of them being pulled away from their heated kiss harshly. Dan had saw them and launched himself towards Aaron and pulled him off him and pushed him to the wall. Aaron winced in pain at the impact but he was soon on his feet again when Dan pulled him up.

Jackson was stood close trying to get in between the two. "Dan! Get off him!" he yelled.

"What did I tell you eh?" Dan raged as he pushed Aaron towards the bed slightly and punched him with enough force to push Aaron back further and he fell and hit his head hard, with a bang on the wooden bedside table.

Jackson panicked then raged and grabbed Dan. "We're over! I love him, I can't help that, and I'm not apologising for it! Make sure all your stuff is out of the house before I get back!" Jackson screamed and pushed him out of the room.

Dan cried as he regained his balance when he stood out of the room, he was defeated. "Yeah...we're over" he wiped his eyes and walked away.

Jackson froze for a second and then jumped to action. Aaron wasn't awake. "Shit! Oh god..." he pulled out his phone and dialled nine nine nine as he knelt down in front of his boyfriend.

Jackson was sat at his bedside holding his hand. "I'm sure there's something in a hidden contract when someone gets with you, be prepared for countless hospital visits" he spoke quietly as he watched him, sleeping. The doctors had cleared him; he would be fine he just needed to rest.

Chas burst into the room as soon as he finished speaking. "I just got your message...what happened?"

"Dan happened..." Jackson replied.

"Ahh...so you two are?"

Jackson nodded with a smile. "I just didn't want him to end up hurt"

"I'm sure Aaron will understand in this situation, I know he wanted you back, he tried and tried..."

"I know" Jackson smiled. "It worked, a love as strong as ours doesn't just disappear, I know he's serious, he's better now because of Australia and I understand it all now, why he had too, and I like the Aaron that came back, although there's still some old Aaron in there, which I just love to bits, I'm going to be there for him now Chas, through everything, I'm not gunna miss things like I did last time, last time I should have saw he needed help, but this time, I certainly will"

Chas smiled warmly at him. "I know" she nodded. "I'm happy for you both, everything's back to how it should be, me and Paddy, you and Aaron" she smiled.

Chas left a while later and Aaron woke up not long after. He was dazed.

"You're alright babe" Jackson reassured him. "You knocked your head"

"I remember...the headache says it all" Aaron chuckled and looked at him. "I love you so much"

Jackson eyes welled up and he nodded. "I love you too Mr. Livesy"

"What now?" Aaron asked as he tightened the grip on Jackson's hand.

"Now...it's just me and you" Jackson smiled.

Aaron smiled back and nodded. "Just us"

To Be Continued...


	7. 7 A Face He'd Long Forgotten

"A Face He'd Long Forgotten"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Giving Into Temptation_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Aaron was sat on the back step of the pub in just his joggers smoking a cigarette. He couldn't have been happier, last night was the first time in years he and Jackson made passionate love, and they had making up to do after all. Aaron yawned; he was tired, it wasn't surprising after being up until the early hours. He left Jackson to sleep while he came down for a smoke.

He heard shuffling a few minutes later and Jackson walked to him and crouched down behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll get cold babe"

"I'm alright, just having this then I'll come back in"

"Never cracked the habit then" Jackson asked before kissing him on the neck.

"Nope" he chuckled. "One day I will"

"I know you will, I'll make sure of it" Jackson said

"I know I'm sorry you don't like it do ya?" Aaron asked.

"Never mind me babe, just when you want too" he smiled.

Aaron smiled. "I'll go start breakfast" Jackson said and stood up and walked off.

Aaron stubbed out the cigarette and threw it in the bin and walked back inside, hugging himself. Jackson was right, it was cold. "Do you want a hand?" he smiled to Jackson who was busy in the kitchen.

"No babe, I'm alright" he smiled back.

Aaron smiled and walked to the sofa and sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. "You ok? You're quiet"

"Yeah...just tired..." he smirked. "And sore"

Jackson chuckled as he was buttering some toast; all he waited for was the eggs to boil. "Well three years is a long time..."

"Too right it is...well worth it though, you're amazing"

Jackson smiled. "You too handsome"

Jackson walked over with a tray and sat down next to his man a few minutes later. "Aww..." Jackson was quiet when he realised Aaron had fallen asleep. He gently nudged him. "Babe, breakfast..."

Aaron's eyes fluttered open, the first sight he saw was Jackson. He smiled. "Sorry" he chuckled as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry" Jackson smiled. "Here get this down ya" he handed him the plate, and his knife and fork. "Soldiers and an egg...mum used to make this for me all the time..."

"Looks nice" Aaron smiled as he tucked in.

When they had finished, Jackson cleared the plates and Aaron stood up and walked into the bar quickly and grabbed the business file from under the bar and took it back into the back, he sat at the table and opened it out and pulled out the poly pocket labelled rotas and got to work.

He smirked several times as he wrote down the new rota. Jackson looked at him and frowned. "What's amusing about rotas?" he chuckled.

"Nothing..." Aaron tried to be serious when Jackson walked over.

Jackson looked down at the rota. "Err...no..." he laughed, as did Aaron.

"What?"

"You, putting me on the rota, cheeky sod!" he laughed some more.

"Aww but babe" he put on puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work sexy" Jackson grinned.

Aaron looked serious again. "No I am actually joking, just wondered how long it would take you to realise" he smirked.

"I need to talk to you anyway" Jackson said as he sat on the opposite seat.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...When you were away...you're dad was here quite a few times looking for you, your mum told him where to go though...you haven't seen him have you?"

"No..." Aaron shook his head. "It can stay that way as far as I'm concerned" he was brash and his tone fast, obviously guarded when conversation came round to his biological father.

"That's alright...you don't want to either"

Aaron frowned. "Why?" he looked up from his paperwork.

"The last time he came looking he found out about you being gay...and us...he hit me...your mum was on the scene straight away giving him his marching orders"

Aaron was shocked. "You what?"

"It's alright, I was fine... she's seen him lately aswell, she told me...I thought I should tell you" he smiled and reached over and held his hand.

"I don't care that he knows I just hate the fact he hurt you, tosser" Aaron sighed with a shake of his head. "And if he comes here he'll get a punch back, the least he deserves"

"No Aaron, you'd be stooping to his level then"

Aaron shrugged. "So"

"Ooohh ohh...old Aaron made an appearance..." Jackson smirked.

"Old Aaron is still here...and when rattled comes out in force" Aaron told him.

"Oh don't I know it" Jackson replied.

Aaron looked up at him and smirked.

It was now mid-afternoon and the pub was steadily busy. Alan, Sandy, Pearl and Betty were sat in the new sofa area; they had been there a while. They liked the new look of the pub. Aaron was genuinely happy with the reactions from the rest of the locals. Aaron leaned against the bar talking to Adam. "You should come over one night? Have a lock in, get drunk, have a right laugh, what you say?" Aaron asked.

"Definitely, count me in mate" Adam nodded.

"What about you Declan?" he asked.

Declan smiled. "Yeah why not, just let me know when yeah?"

Aaron nodded. "No worries mate" he looked back at Adam "So, come on then, what happened to this girl from the restaurant in town?" he said.

"Don't you mean...what didn't happen..." Adam sighed. "Nah she weren't interested, but still plenty more fish in the sea" he smiled.

He nodded. "Another pint?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah why not"

Aaron poured him another pint, took payment and handed him back his change quickly before walking to the other end of the bar to serve Nikhil. "So mate, anyone invited to this lock in?" he asked.

Aaron smirked. "Count yourself in, but keep it low key, if Cain hears, he'll want in and I can't really be doing with him" Aaron chuckled.

"No problem, me and Cain don't really get on as it is; erm two pints please" Nikhil smiled.

Aaron poured his pints when Moira came over. "Why am I working Saturday?" she asked.

"Because Alicia almost nearly held a knife to my throat begging for it off..." he exaggerated there but it was cute "But if you really need it off I'll drag Jackson to help"

She couldn't help but love Aaron's swag "Noo it's alright" she smirked with a smile.

Aaron took Nikhil's money while she spoke and grabbed his change, handing it back. "Aww see..." he wrapped his arms around her "She loves me really"

Moira laughed. "Oi...be careful you, if I was ten years younger..."

"Oh mum..." Adam sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, don't wanna let John hear you saying that do we?" Aaron laughed and let go of her.

"Can be our little secret" she winked.

"Aaron!" His name was yelled.

He closed his eyes for a second and sighed and walked to the far end of the bar. "Yes Betty, what can I get ya?"

"A new sofa, these are lovely and comfy but I can't get up, too low ya see, play hell with my hips and these old codgers can't help, would you be a dear and help me up?" she asked.

Aaron laughed a little, and lifted up the hatch and walked to her and helped her up. "Maybe try sitting on the lounge seats next time, can't be hurting yourself can we?"

"I will love, thankyou"

"You're welcome Betty"

Alan smiled and nodded to him as they all left.

Aaron walked behind the bar again, and stood, no one needed to be served. He just watched everyone enjoying themselves and having a good drink. His mood however altered as soon as Gordon walked in, something he was expecting and which lingered in his mind since Jackson told him. He stiffened and walked to the centre of the bar. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice very blank.

Everyone sensed an immediate change in the atmosphere.

"I wanted to see you" Gordon replied.

Aaron laughed. "Yeah right..."

"Please" Gordon replied

Declan leaned into Adam. "Who's that?" he whispered.

"It's his dad...I better go get Jackson...because this isn't gunna be good" he replied in a whisper and headed out of the bar.

"Please son?" Gordon asked again.

It was a good thing for Adam, because Jackson was already making his way to the pub.

"Son? You have no right to even be here never mind call me that, Paddy is my dad now; he's done a better job than you ever did! You know what I'm glad you left me here!"

"You don't mean that" Gordon shook his head.

"No...Actually I do Gordon...come here, got something for ya..." Aaron told him and Gordon walked closer to the bar.

Aaron gripped his hands under the bar and lifted himself over the bar and with force he head-butted, his so called father, and it flung him back against Jai. "That's for hitting Jackson! Now get the hell out of my pub you worthless piece of scum!"

Jackson walked in as Aaron struck Gordon. "Aaron!" Jackson yelled. "What did I say to you eh?"

"No one hits you and gets away with it, and as for the homophobia..." he looked at Gordon who was nursing his bloodied nose. "I'm not having that at all, so if you planned to bring it into this pub you can forget it, I'm not having that in here, piss off now and don't ever come back!" Aaron was shaking with rage.

"Hey mate..." Declan tried to calm him. He was on his side. "It's alright; I think he got the idea..."

Aaron looked at him and nodded as Gordon left. "Sorry everyone..."

"You alright love?" Moira walked up to him.

Aaron nodded. "I will be...just gimme a minute" he took a breath.

Moira nodded.

Jackson took his arm and led him into the back. "You alright?" he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

Aaron nodded and sighed. "Yeah..." he said and pulled away from the hug after a few seconds, he was too agitated to be comforted right now. "Why's he come back? What exactly does he want?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know babe, don't go mad...ok...but what if you just sat down and spoke to him properly, had it out with him"

"I can't do that to Paddy Jackson" Aaron replied.

"You're hardly handing him the dad of the year award Aaron, Paddy will understand, he'll know this would happen at some point eventually, if you allow yourself to talk to him...how's your head?"

"It's alright" he nodded. "I'll think about it babe, but that's all I'm gunna do...no promises..."

"That's all I ask...so chill, relax..." Jackson smiled. "I'll give Moira a hand till you're sorted yeah"

Aaron nodded and Jackson left him to calm down.

To Be Continued...


	8. 8 Family

"Family"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _A Face He'd Long Forgotten_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

It was the next morning, since the events of yesterday; Aaron was sat on the sofa in the living room. Jackson was putting him some shelves up in the bedroom, but from the sounds of it he was done and moments later he heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and he walked in. Aaron looked up and saw his amazing smile. "Alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, all done babe"

"Thankyou"

"It's alright...I mean what would you do without me eh? You can barely pull a pint never mind DIY" Jackson smirked.

"Err...I'll have you know I worked in a lot of bars in Australia, in the evenings after work" Aaron said as Jackson sat down.

"Really?" Jackson's look was one of disbelief. "Well it hasn't paid off" he chuckled. "Nah I'm only joking..." he said as he leaned into Aaron. "You thought more about what I said?" he asked.

Aaron sighed contently at his touch. "About what?"

"Gordon" Jackson said clearly.

"Oh erm, yeah..." Aaron replied.

"Andd?"

"I'll talk to him IF he comes back; I'm not going looking for him"

"That's fair enough" Jackson smiled. "So what else did you get up too in Australia, you haven't really talked about it"

"Oh you know, sun, sea, sand...no sex" he smirked. "Nothing much, lived with my boss for a while, saved up bought a house close to work, my days consisted of calling home, work, surfing, parties or not...depended on my mood"

Jackson nodded. "Ahh ok, I get the feeling you don't wanna talk about it babe..."

"Because I don't, it reminds me of what I did to you, something I'm not proud of" Aaron replied.

"But Aaron, were together again and I understand now why you left"

"I know that, it just reminds me of what I could have lost indefinitely...I'd just rather not Jackson"

"Alright handsome, sorry" he smiled.

"No" Aaron smiled. "No need to be sorry" he snuggled into him.

It was early evening now and Aaron and Jackson were sat with Hazel, Paddy and Chas, Aaron had Lily on his knee. He'd told Moira and Alicia to shout if they needed a hand. They all sat with drinks, this was the first time they'd had a chance to catch up.

Lily was sitting leaning into Aaron, staring at the man in the red checked shirt. She turned to Aaron and whispered. "That's that man again Aaron" she said innocently and Jackson watched with a smirk.

"I know sis, he's my friend, and he's yours too, why don't you say hello? Hmm he doesn't bite...but well"

Jackson's eyes widened. "Oi behave!" he laughed.

Lily sighed and got down from Aaron's knee. Chas watched smiling. She stood right in front of Jackson, and looked right at him. "Hello I've seen you before" she giggled.

"Yes you have..." Jackson smiled and picked her up. "I'm Jackson"

"I'm Lily" she smiled.

"You alright darlin'?" Chas asked.

Lily nodded.

"So come on then paddy, mum...tell me about the wedding...did you go?" he looked to Jackson.

"Yeah, was eventful..." Jackson smirked at Paddy and Chas.

Aaron patted his hands to a rhythm on the table and leaned in. "Come on thennn" he enthused.

"Well...brides prerogative and all that...was late, but she got a lot more than what she bargained for when the driver got lost...we didn't get married in the village – a church in town...so yeah..." Paddy laughed. "I was stood like a lemon for a while begging the vicar to wait"

Chas laughed. "Oh no, it wasn't just me...Paddy here got drenched by a car driving in a puddle...good job it was dark suit eh?"

"Yeah...Pearl had some tissues handy so I managed to clean up my face...Marlon was in hysterics" Paddy laughed remembering it all.

Aaron watched them both and smiled. His attention was diverted when Lily spoke. "Were you there Aaron?"

"Erm..." Aaron's brow wrinkled as he thought and cleared his throat. His eyes were vacant and he shook his head "No sis...unfortunately I was away, I only came back the night before you saw me, remember?"

Lily nodded and waved her dark hair out of her eyes.

Chas and Hazel had saw the look on his face when Lily asked that question, they both exchanged looks. "But you're back now and here to stay and we are all so happy that you are" Hazel spoke.

Aaron smiled.

"You were missed kid" Chas smiled.

"But on the otherhand I didn't have a pain in the backside anymore" he pulled a sad face.

Aaron laughed sarcastically.

"Actually...question for you lad...How does a twenty two year old man buy a pub, refurb it...and I assume still have money left"

"I wondered when this was gunna come around" Aaron smirked.

Jackson remained quiet but he to on several occasions was very curious about it aswell. But he didn't like to intrude on Aaron's personal affairs.

"I worked hard, I got promoted to executive, set up other garages in the local area, and they became a hit...and I made money, I'm not saying how much, but I'm comfortable..."

Chas already knew this, obviously. "It's alright love you don't have to explain yourself"

"I know" Aaron smiled. "Just answering a question..." he looked at Paddy. "It was a good life but I knew it would come to an end at some point, home is where my heart is..." he looked at Jackson.

Jackson smiled warmly and nodded. He agreed with that statement.

"Come on then Lil...best get you home, its bedtime, it's late as it is..."

"No mummyyy" she then flung her arms around Jackson's neck.

"Stay if you like" Chas smiled to her husband.

"Noo" Paddy shook his head. "It's been a long day, I'll come with you...Lilly Kirk behave" Paddy was authoritive, and received a huffed glare from his daughter.

"Ohhh, captain Kirk's in the house" Aaron saluted with a laugh.

"Oh boy you are funny" Hazel chuckled.

"I know" Aaron looked at her and grinned.

"Hey, I've got an idea...mummy" Jackson said and looked at Chas. "We don't mind having her stay over" Jackson smiled. "Aaron can run down with you now and get some things for her"

Aaron looked at him surprised, but it was a nice surprise. He smiled.

"What here? With you two?" Chas asked as she tried to find her house keys in her bag.

"Yeah mum, we're capable you know...got a spare room, and plus I don't think she's gunna loosen her grip around Jackson's neck unless you say yes"

Chas looked at her daughter. "Cheeky little madam" she laughed. "Oh go on then"

"Get moving then you...I'm babysitting" Jackson told him.

Aaron smirked and stood up. "Girls I'm just popping out for five minutes, you'll be alright won't ya? Good" he didn't wait for a reply.

Hazel stood aswell. "About time I was going back too, I'll walk with you" she leaned down and kissed Jackson on the forehead. "Night love"

Jackson smiled. "Night mum"

"Bye Lilly" Hazel said with a smile.

She waved. "Bye" she said cutely.

They all said the necessary goodbyes to each other and as they left. Jackson carried Lily into the back.

Aaron was stopped outside the pub by Hazel. "Two minutes mum" he called to Chas.

"Sorry love, I know you need to get on..."

"Noo...don't worry, what's up?" Aaron asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Lily's question seemed to bother you..." Hazel spoke as she wrapped her coat around her more. It was cold out.

"Hmm..." Aaron thought. "I 'am okay...it's just listening to the wedding story, made me realise just how much I actually missed you know...Lily being born, and growing up. Jackson's life in those three years. Mum and Paddy's relationship grow, talking to you, eating you're amazing meals" Aaron smiled. "No, I know there's much more to you than that"

Hazel smiled too. "I know you know that Aaron, don't worry" she smiled. "But has it occurred to you that all of us feel the same way about you too, what we missed?"

Jackson was now upstairs with Lily and he walked to the window and saw his mum and Aaron talking, he could hear them too and he smiled.

Aaron was just looking at her. "We missed you become a man, and grow up, and what a fine man you are Aaron, I'm not your mum but I'm so proud of you" she smiled

"You're like a second mum to me Hazel"

"That means a lot Aaron, thankyou" she said with a slight nod.

"Just being honest" he smiled.

"Go on then, go get your sister's things and get her settled"

Aaron nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh Aaron...one more thing..."

He turned to face her.

"Thankyou for bringing my Jackson back, it's so good to see again" she said with teary eyes.

Aaron nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "Goodnight Hazel" he said and she started walking down the village to Dale Head.

Aaron carried on walking up to Smithy cottage.

To Be Continued...


	9. 9 His Hidden Secret

"His Hidden Secret"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on **a few days** from _Family _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

The sun had only just started to rise on Emmerdale; all was quiet in the woolpack until three loud knocks echoed through the house. Aaron stirred from his deep sleep. Jackson hadn't woken up to the noise, not yet anyway. Aaron sighed, sat up as he grabbed his keys from his bedside and walked downstairs, half asleep; it was freezing. The door knocked again. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" he yelled and unlocked the door, removed the bolts and pushed it open. "Well well, well" Aaron instantly smiled at the sight he saw, Eric and Luke, father and son had travelled all that way to see him.

"G'day mate" Luke beamed and walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. Aaron hugged him tightly.

He smiled at Eric and hugged him too. "What you doing here? Come on, come in..." he moved out the way of the door and let them in.

"Everything's been finalised and as we wanted to see your home aswell, we thought we'd just bring the final documents and cheques personally...the village - it's nice..." Eric replied as he walked into the bar area.

"Great bar you got here" Luke commented as he looked around.

"Thanks" Aaron smiled. "You guys want a coffee or anything?"

"Yes please" Eric answered and Luke declined.

"Come through to the back, we can catch up" Aaron said before leading them into the living room. Aaron instantly put the kettle on and set about preparing himself, Eric and Jackson (for when he woke) a coffee.

Eric sighed. "Oh son..." he threw the car keys to Luke. "Get the file out of the car will you?"

Luke caught the keys. "Yeah sure" he smiled and walked out.

Eric walked to the breakfast bar, which Aaron was stood on the other side of concentrating as he poured the steaming hot water into the cups. Eric unzipped his jacket quickly and pulled out quite a tall but thin dark book and slammed it down on the bench.

Aaron saw it, his concentration was lost immediately and the boiled water spilled over his hand and he screeched in pain loudly and jumped away waving it around in sheer pain. He gasped several times; and quickly walked to the sink and turned the tap on and drenched his scorched hand under the cold water. He looked at Eric; he understood why he didn't help. He had every right to stay where he was.

"Wanna tell me what this is Aaron?" Eric asked blankly. "I already know but, I wanna hear it from you"

Aaron gulped, tears in his eyes from the burn. He shook his head and curled his lips.

"Oh really?" Eric walked to his side. "Why have a heart-attack when I showed you it...I mean you're nursing your hand under the cold water, because you were caught off guard for a second, you know what it is, three years..." Eric sighed. "Be honest with me"

Aaron sighed and looked away. "Where did you find it?" he asked.

"You left me in charge of the house Aaron, was at the bottom of a wardrobe..."

Aaron nodded.

"What is it Aaron?"

"I-I needed the money, a few months after I got there, I ran into some trouble" his brow burrowed, he swallowed hard. "I-I started to take from the sales of the cars, trucks, everything, added extra to the prices so I could..."

Eric snapped. "Money launder...that's what Aaron, I just wanted you to admit it...but you didn't stop once you got out of the rough patch by the looks of it"

"I couldn't stop Eric..." Aaron looked him in the eyes when Luke walked back in.

"Here, took me ages to find it sorry dad...oh...what happened here?" he asked as he handed the file to his father.

"Aaron spilt kettle water on himself..." Eric explained as another person entered the room.

"You alright mate?" Luke asked then turned to see Jackson. "And who are you?" he perked up.

Jackson frowned at both men as he rushed to Aaron and took hold of his arm. "Jesus babe..." and he pushed it under the cold again. "Do NOT move it" he said forcefully.

"Ahh, Jackson?" Luke asked

"Yep that's me... and you are?" he asked as he rushed for the first aid kit.

"This is Eric, that's Luke..." Aaron introduced them, after he'd forced himself out of his daze. "Eric was my boss in Oz" he smiled as best he could. "Luke's his son, he's a good mate"

"Ahh, good to meet you then..." Jackson smiled as he walked back to Aaron finding him having to push his hand back under the cold again. "Concentrate for a sec, I know it hurts, just keep it there"

"Likewise...we heard a lot about you" Eric replied as Luke couldn't keep his eyes off.

Jackson smiled, with Aaron needing his attention he wasn't feeling to urge to be sociable.

"We'll let you get on, we're here for a few days, know a good place to stay?" Eric asked.

Jackson looked up. "The B&B is just next door"

"I'll show them..." Aaron smiled. "I'll be alright" he assured Jackson before he objected.

Jackson nodded. "Good to meet you"

Luke looked at him and nodded. "You too" he smirked.

Aaron followed them back to the door and Aaron waited until Luke had walked outside and ahead a little and he stopped Eric. "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry doesn't take away how disappointed I' am in you Aaron..." he sighed and looked away, thoughtful but saddened.

"What you gunna do?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing...the respect I think you have for me and you're own conscience will be enough punishment I think. He sighed. "I'm so disappointed Aaron, you came to Australia to change your life, and you did, by making yourself; by the looks of your ledger, over a millionaire...problem is...it's stolen money from false figures that you let people buy to better yourself, I hope your proud"

Aaron's head was now lowered and he shook it.

"I need to go, get to this B&B, take a walk or something because I can't bear to look at you right now, you didn't have a thought for me, my family" he raged. "Or my business when you did all of this, you could have ruined me!"

"I'll give you the money" Aaron replied quickly.

Eric frowned. "I don't want it, keep it for yourself" he started to walk away then stopped and turned back. "When I said you came to Oz to change, you didn't...you just ahead down a different path altogether"

"I have Eric, that was just a huge mistake" Aaron spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise huge mistakes kept repeating themselves, I was under the impression they were a one off"

Aaron remained silent.

"I'll speak to you again before I leave tomorrow...take some advice yeah Aaron? – Burn it, because that in there is your ticket to jail. So if you want to keep up this life you have, you'll do just that"

Aaron nodded absentmindedly.

"See you tomorrow" Eric walked away and joined his son.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"Just business" he replied.

Aaron walked back into the kitchen; he'd left the ledger laying there in full view on the bench. Jackson seemed normal and it hadn't moved. The only thing that wasn't normal – was Aaron. Had Jackson in actual fact looked inside it and from it guessed what it was? Aaron didn't know, but he panicked now.

This was one secret that would no longer be hidden...

To Be Continued...


	10. 10 Surprising Acts Of Forgiveness

"Surprising Acts Of Forgiveness"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows **directly** **on** from _His Hidden Secret_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

* * *

><p>Aaron was nervous as he stood over the crackling flames that burned the ledger; he always listened to Eric. He knew best. The smoke rifled up through the air. He stood cemented to the ground, staring down at it; he needed to make sure it was gone.<p>

Jackson walked out of the back door. "What you doing Aaron?"

Aaron turned slightly. "Just burning some old documents" he replied blankly.

"Ahh I see..." Jackson bit his lower lip as he thought and walked over to him. "Hows your hand?" he asked as he looked down at it which he'd covered with cling film.

"Stings a bit" he replied.

"You need to see a doctor for that Aaron" Jackson cringed as he looked again at the red scorched stain like burn covering the most part of the back and sides of his hand and fingers.

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not going to hospital Jackson"

Jackson frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want too, simple." He said and walked away, back into the pub.

Jackson sighed and shook his head and walked away from the pub and round it and walked down into the village

Luke was outside the B&B and saw Jackson instantly; he ran to him. "Hey mate" he smiled.

Jackson looked at him. "Alright?"

"Yeah fine thanks, you?"

"Hmm, so so...bit of an atmosphere in there...needed to get out...just going to the cafe for a coffee you want one?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, sure why not"

After getting the coffees, Luke and Jackson sat down on a sofa and began talking. "How's Aaron?"

"Ahh seriously mate, I wouldn't go there..." Jackson said with a sigh. "He refuses to see a doctor, always has done, always will, just a bit annoying, he's so stubborn it's unreal" he shook his head as he lifted the mug to his lips.

"I know what you mean mate, once we were all at a beach party and Aaron decided to go in the sea, at night..."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..." Luke smirked at seeing the rolling of eyes. "He wanted to have fun, a laugh...so he went in and it wasn't long until he was stung by a jellyfish"

Jackson smirked; he stopped the urge to laugh.

"It was quite bad actually, had to go in, get him and drag him back out, he refused aswell, he stuck to that for a few hours...until he caved" Luke smiled as he thought back. "I miss those days"

"At least you had him" Jackson said thoughtfully.

Luke shook his head. "Nah mate...I didn't...not in the way I wanted anyway" he smiled. "I'm sorry I hope this isn't weird or anything..." he took a breath and looked at him. "Aaron is so special, I'm not gunna lie... I love him and over the years I tried and tried but he was having none of it, because you had his heart and no one else was filling that gap"

Jackson smiled. "It's alright, I know he is...Luke is there something else going on I need to know about he's gone really weird on me..."

"Not that I know of...it's probably the burn...knocked him for six you know" Luke replied.

Jackson nodded.

"You want me to talk him round? I don't mind" Luke laughed a little before he took a drink.

"No I can deal with Aaron...stubborn git" Jackson shook his head and laughed.

Aaron was sat on the sofa in the living room, nursing his film covered hand, sitting in silence with of course the exception of the noise in the bar. The door knocked a few minutes later. Aaron turned and saw Moira popping her head in. "Alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yes love, there's a man here to see you...Eric?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh yeah" Aaron nodded. "Send him in" Moira disappeared and Aaron took a breath before Eric walked in.

Eric walked in and sat down next to him. "I did it" Aaron spoke quietly with his head down.

"Good" Eric smiled. "I'm sorry I was hard on you earlier"

Aaron shook his head. "No, no you had every right too, I let you down"

"Ahh...I'll get over it, it's done, no harm I guess" Eric watched him. "You're a good man Aaron, don't spoil yourself, you have this place, friends, and a man who adores you from what I've seen, don't ruin it"

Aaron looked at him. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did...you can have the money Eric..."

Eric shook his head. "No...Keep it Aaron, as a reminder of paths NOT to walk down"

Aaron nodded. "We probably won't see each other again for a while once you go back home, but..." Aaron became teary. "I wanted you to know how grateful I am to you for saving me"

Eric's eyes glazed slightly and he placed his hand on Aaron shoulder. "You saved yourself mate, by listening to me and allowing yourself to heal without the pressures of this village surrounding you" he smiled slightly. "And we will see each other again, you're a part of my family, and you always will be"

Aaron smiled before being pulled into a hug.

"Now you should tell Jackson the truth, and if you won't listen to him, listen to me...your hand looks horrible you need it seeing too so please don't worry people alright...just go to the hospital" he said as he pulled away from the hug.

Aaron rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Oh he will!" Chas said loudly as she charged to the living room from the back door. "I've just had Jackson talk my ear off in the cafe, Aaron...oh" she stopped when she walked into the room. "Hi...I'm Chas..hi-"

"Of course, his mum...he's talked a lot about you" Eric stood and held out his hand and Chas shook it with a smile.

"Good things I hope" Chas said.

Eric nodded. "Of course" he smiled as she walked around to the sofa and sat next to him and shivered at the sight of his hand.

"Jesus kid, right get up...I'm driving you to Hotten general"

Aaron nodded. "Call Jackson then, let him know"

"I will, just get your shoes on" she told him and actually went to get them for him.

"Twenty two and she's fussing after me" Aaron smirked.

"Mums always do, don't expect it to stop" he laughed.

"Yeah...too right I won't" Chas replied as she rushed back into the room.

"Mum, will you please slow down? I'm not bleeding to death you know..."

Eric laughed. "Right I'll be off, see you later Aaron"

Aaron smiled at him and nodded. "See you later"

"Yeah I know...you just worry me to death you do...oh...bye Eric" Chas said as she rummaged around her bag for her phone and keys as Aaron slipped his feet into his trainers.

Chas began dialling Jackson as they headed out the pub, Aaron stopped to double check things would be okay until he came back. Chas didn't realise and stopped at the door. "Aaron! Now!" she yelled across the bar.

"Kids eh?" Carl said from his seat.

Chas gave him a sarcastic but disgusted smile and walked out once she was certain Aaron was following. "Hi Jackson, he's finally seen the light, I'm taking him to get checked, you wanna come?"

"_Yeah sure I'm on my way..." Jackson got up and said his silent apologies and goodbyes to Luke and left the cafe. "Oh hospitals are just a real treat for us aren't they? We should rent a room" _

"Yeah too right, tell me about it..." Chas sighed.

"_I' m walking up now...be two minutes" Jackson told her. _

"Alright love, bye" Chas ended the call as she got in the car.

He watched until the car drove out of Emmerdale, no one was around and seemed to be watching, the rock at his feet completed his intended plan. With sheer sadness and fury, Dan picked it up and launched it at the living room window of the house he'd lived in with Jackson. "Not even close to what you did to me" he mumbled as he wiped his eyes and discreetly left the area.

To Be Continued...


	11. 11 Perfect Night

"Perfect Night"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Surprising Acts Of Forgiveness_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

* * *

><p>"Right you!" Chas was standing by her car as the boys walked down to the house to get some stuff for Jackson. "Look after him, and Aaron look after yourself" she shook her head.<p>

Jackson turned to look at her. "I will" he smiled.

Aaron had turned and frowned. "I'll try" he grinned.

Chas smirked and shook her head before walking into the cottage.

"So, no more hospital visits for a while please?" Jackson asked him as he took his hand.

Aaron nodded. "Got ya" he smiled.

They were at the hospital for a few hours after waiting to be seen. His hand was now wrapped in a sterile bandage. Aaron sighed as they neared the house. "Why do you put up with me eh?" he asked as his mind ran back to the money laundering situation.

Jackson stopped, as did Aaron and he looked at him. "I don't put up with you...at all...I love you and you're the one I wanna spend my life with, you're -" Jackson looked away and sighed contently then looked back at Aaron. "You're just a beautiful disaster" Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's face lovingly. "I'll never get to the point where I'm putting up with you, I hope you don't either" he smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "Never"

"Good..." Jackson said as they started walking again.

When they came to the house both men stopped at the sight of the broken window. Aaron frowned deeply and slowly walked to the front door but was pulled back by Jackson. "What you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm going to see if anyone's inside..."

Jackson shook his head. "No, you're not, we'll call the police"

Aaron sighed and started walking again. "Assuming you didn't change the locks..." Aaron said as he pulled out his keys.

"You never listen do you!" Jackson became frustrated.

"No, it's very rare I do" he grinned as he placed the key in the hole and turned the lock.

"Yeah tell me about it, babe just please get back will you?"

"Will you sshhh, Jesus...the more time spent debating this gives whoever might be in there - a better chance of running off – I'm going in Jackson" his mind was made up and he pushed the handle down and slowly opened the door. He turned to Jackson and nodded at him to follow.

Jackson walked behind him.

"Anything look missing?" Aaron asked; speaking quietly. The place hadn't changed a lot, good memories flooded back. Except of course now he stood in glass which crunched under his shoes, he was brought back to the current situation. "Who do you think it was?" Aaron asked.

Jackson shook his head. "There are two people..." he looked around. "No...Not down here..." he answered as he approached the stairs. "One whose name I'm not saying or Dan...Wouldn't be surprised, he was defeated after what happened, anger would sure follow"

"Hmmm..." Aaron mumbled "I'm not going to argue with this one, so we're both going up" Aaron smirked as he joined his lover at the bottom of the stairs and they started walking up together.

A long while later, both men emerged from the house a little flustered, Aaron straightened his t-shirt and Jackson buttoned the remaining ones he had left to do as they walked away up to the pub. They smirked at each other and as Jackson looked ahead, Aaron kept his gaze on him, he was perfect, handsome and everything anyone could want in a man. "You wanna have a nice meal when we get back? I mean properly, table all done up nice, no interruptions, just us"

"I'd love that" Jackson smiled.

Aaron nodded, his still gaze never left Jackson. He was completely in love with this man, and it would last a lifetime.

Alicia knocked on the door to the back. Aaron shouted her in, she was carrying the till. "Alright?" he smiled as he peaked around from the kitchen, where he was cooking.

"Yeah good" she smiled. "Mmm, smells nice" she commented.

"Yeah thought we'd have a romantic night once the pub was shut, I'm sorry for disappearing earlier, you and Moira manage alright though" he smiled.

Alicia nodded. "We do, it hasn't been a bad night actually, do you want me to put it in the safe?"

"Uh yeah please, I'm struggling to cook to be honest..." he said then spoke again in a whisper. "But don't tell Jackson" he chuckled.

Alicia winked. "Our secret" she said as she turned and knelt down and pulled open the heavy door and placed the till inside.

"Thanks, I'll sort that in the morning" he smiled.

"No problem..." she stood up again and left the living room to grab her coat. Aaron followed her through the bar to lock up behind her.

"Have a good night" she said before walking home.

"You too" he smiled and closed the door, locked it and bolted it up, then double checked the back door and walked back into the kitchen to tend to his sizzling frying pan.

Jackson walked down from the bathroom and was surprised at how romantic Aaron had actually set the table out; candles, table-cloth and only the best cutlery and glasses and for what? A full English. But Jackson loved how simple it all was, Aaron wasn't one for anything posh or fancy, the setting of the table was still a huge gesture. He walked further in and saw him struggling with mainly the one hand to use, the other was able to do some things but was very limited; he also heard him mumbling under his breath, his aura beamed frustration. But that was another thing he loved about Aaron, his dedication to the things he loved and in this case Jackson.

"Do you want a hand babe?" he chuckled. "Sorry...wrong word to use their eh?" he rolled his eyes.

Aaron turned to him. "No sit down, it'll be ready in a few minutes"

Jackson smiled and sat down at the table. He watched him with a smile.

Aaron walked over a few minutes later with the plates and he sat down. Took a second or two to relax and started eating. "I'm sorry if you were expecting something...I dunno...something very Marlon" he chuckled.

Jackson shook his head. "No, this is perfect handsome, thankyou. You've gone to a lot of effort, it means a lot, although you should have let me help, I can't imagine how bad that is stinging... " he looked at his hand.

Aaron shook it off. "It's bearable and I managed, you deserve to just relax"

Jackson smiled. "So do you" he smiled. "We could have gotten a takeaway"

"Ugh, god no, anymore of those and I'll probably throw up, and if Pearl brings round anymore cakes I swear you have to eat some and bin the rest before I see them because I'll look like a balloon soon"

Jackson sat watching, transfixed him. He rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his fists. "I don't care what you look like but I meant what I said though babe, you really do have to relax aswell"

Those words made him smile widely. He knew how Jackson felt about him but hearing the littlest of things like that made the three years apart and everything just so worthwhile. "I can wait" he smiled before carrying on eating.

When their late night meal was done, Aaron cleared away the plates – well into the sink at least until the morning and they cuddled up on the sofa watching TV with a can of lager. Jackson lay with his head resting up on Aaron's chest; he slipped his hand in under his t-shirt and kept it there against his hot skin and muscles. He could hear his heart beating. He smiled to himself when Aaron spoke. "I was thinking..." he began.

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Do you wanna live with me again?" Aaron asked and for some reason held his breath unknowingly in anticipation.

Jackson lifted himself up off his chest and looked at Aaron. "I'm here most nights anyway babe"

"Yeah...I know but there's nothing that belongs you here, I want this to be our home, I want nothing more than to have you here all the time"

Jackson smiled. "I want that too" he nodded. "Of course I will, I'll move in..." he thought.

"Tomorrow" Aaron grinned.

Jackson chuckled and nodded as he placed his hand on Aaron's neck. "Tomorrow" he smiled before their lips locked in a passionate embrace...

To Be Continued...


	12. 12 This Is A Lesson Learned

"This Is A Lesson Learned"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Perfect Night_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

Their perfect night ended on a massive high but for Aaron that was the peak to what actually followed. He'd fallen asleep wrapped in Jackson's arms in their bed. It was now three in the morning and Aaron lay sitting up in the dark with his knees close to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and he sat in deep thought, in the pitch black darkness. Aside from Jackson's slow steady breathing all was quiet.

Jackson had been fast asleep now for a few hours, but his body seemed to sense something a little different to their normal sleeping routine and he began to stir. Aaron wasn't with him. He frowned and began to move.

Aaron's heart jumped at the movement, and he let out a slow quiet deep breath. It was time.

Jackson reached over in the dark and put the bedside lamp on and turned and looked around instantly seeing his boyfriend sitting up.

Aaron looked at him and smiled slightly.

"What you doing babe?" Jackson asked.

Aaron shrugged; although he knew why. "I couldn't sleep" he said as Jackson sat up aswell and moved closer to him.

"Second night in a row this" he soothed. "Is anything on your mind babe?"

Aaron nodded as Jackson put his arm around him. "You wanna talk about it?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I need too, although you might not like me in a few seconds" Aaron's eyes were closed as he spoke and he finished with a sigh.

Jackson was confused and he shook his head very slightly. "Whatever it is, I'm always here for you...so come on..." his fingers ran up and down the side of Aarons arm slowly as far as they would reach.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at him. "The other day when I went to see Eric and Luke out, there was something lying on the bench"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah...I had a look in...Just to see what it was, I didn't look – I might run my own business but all I saw was numbers and I got a headache straight away, mum does all my accounting for me" he chuckled. "So I closed it...what about it?"

"It's not exactly what it seems" Aaron lowered his head. "This happened in Australia, and I don't see why I should tell you...not to be funny babe...you know what I mean...but I have too, it's on my mind constantly"

"Tell me..." Jackson almost whispered.

"I went through a bit of a hard time financially about a year in...This bit you do know...I'd been promoted to executive and that came with more responsibilities and a lot of lee-way on Eric's part, so he just left me too it, I sold lots everything, cars, trucks, vans...parts...but...higher than the retail price"

Jackson frowned. "Call me thick...but I don't get it"

"I bumped up the prices and kept whatever was left over the retail price to myself, I would still have money just doing that job normally, but I wouldn't have near as much as what I do now, if I hadn't of stolen"

Jackson dropped his head and shook it slightly. "Oh Aaron..."

"I know" he simply replied, and was quite surprised Jackson's hadn't moved away. "That's why Eric was here, he's talked to me about it, safe to say he wasn't happy but we've sorted things now, I feel so bad about it, I offered the money back, he said to keep it"

"Why didn't you come home when you were struggling?" Jackson asked.

"You'd not long stopped contact Jackson, come home to what exactly?" he asked as he looked directly at him, a little snappy.

Jackson sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry" Aaron told him sincerely. "I don't want to drag that up again..."

"Me either..." Jackson bluntly replied. "Did you stop doing it at any point?"

Aaron shook his head. "No...it became habit, I enjoyed the added income, for once I never wanted for nothing...If I wanted it I got it. There was no thought of oh I better save up" he sighed. "And I know how pathetic and selfish that sounds. Because now. I really do..."

"Bit too late though"

"I know that...and I also know how much of a disappointment I' am to Eric and you and I am so sorry for that...I know I didn't need to tell you but since Eric found out, it's been eating away at me, and you're the one I care most about in my life, I had to tell you, I didn't want there to be any secrets between us"

Jackson pulled Aaron in close and tightened his hold around him. "I'm proud of you for being honest with me, but I don't have the right to really have a reaction, aside from the fact that I think it was a stupid, stupid thing to do and it could have landed you in prison if anyone caught on back then, but you know that Aaron and I think you're feeling the guilt and consequences of it now, so I'm going to say no more about this..." he fell silent and kissed Aaron's forehead.

"I'm so sorry" Aaron replied as his eyes filled with tears.

Jackson shook his head. "Don't get upset, you've told me, you'll feel better for it and by the way, you are not a disappointment to me, so don't think that"

Aaron smiled slightly and pushed Jackson carefully down onto his pillow and rested his head on his chest and Jackson put his arm around him. They both settled in a few seconds and lay quietly entangled in each other.

Jackson let out a breath as he stared at the ceiling. "You really worry me sometimes babe" Jackson told him; it was true. The things Aaron had done in the past and what he could do nowadays? It really worried him. Aaron was stable, but yet so unpredictable.

The tear rolled down his cheek slowly and Aaron nodded. "I know..."

To Be Continued...


	13. 13 Revenge

"Revenge"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on **a few days **from _This Is A Lesson Learned _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always _**This chapter is inspired by Thursday 11**__**th**__** August 7.00pm broadcast. **_

The pub was busy, and the staff was running around losing the will to live. It was a Saturday afternoon. Aaron had actually managed to get Jackson in the bar giving a hand. Aaron wasn't helping though, due to the fact he had paperwork to do and staff to pay. He sat at the table in the living room, which was covered with a large file and papers everywhere, and packets of noted money on the spare chair.

He had just finished the pay packets and sealed them all up and placed them in the green basket. He then threw the money bags and noted moneys into the deposit bag ready for the bank. The paying in slips had been filled out aswell as the monthly tax form which needed to be posted.

Aaron was finished and ready to go, he sat back and sighed. He got up and put away the file, and placed whatever money needed to be left back in the safe. He picked up what he needed, grabbed his car keys and headed out to the bar. He put the green basket behind the bar and walked to Moira. "Pay packets are in the basket under the bar, I'm just nipping to the bank and to a post box along the way, I shouldn't be long" he smiled.

Moira nodded as she served David. "No problem, see you soon"

Aaron nodded and walked around the bar and Jackson stopped him and kissed him quickly. "See you soon" he smiled.

Aaron smiled and walked out of the bar, unlocked his car – a black bmw m3 coupe, nothing to flash. Aaron liked it, it was cute. He got in the car, placed everything he had on the passenger seat and started the car. He lit a cigarette, put on his seatbelt and drove away with a screech, on a quiet day Jackson would have heard it, he hated when Aaron did that.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The pub had just started to settle and Moira, Alicia and Jackson managed to actually stand still and relax behind the bar. "So, where's he then?" Alicia asked with her arms folded.

"He had to go to the bank" Moira replied.

"Oh yeah, typical or what...good job he's a good boss then isn't it"

Jackson smirked. "Certainly is..."

"Yeah...years ago I wouldn't have imagined Aaron as he is now..." Moira shook her head slightly as she spoke.

"Me either" Jackson and Alicia replied in unison.

Aaron was on his way back to the pub now, he was longer than expected because he remembered he needed to re-stock the crisps and nuts and he needed a few bags of ice, so a trip to the wholesalers was in order. Aaron was driving along the country roads with the radio blaring, and he sang along loudly, without a care in the world, he reached for his cigarettes and pulled one out and lit it.

He sat waiting; he saw the black car and rage filled him. Dan's car was stationary on a road that would meet with the road Aaron was driving on. He dropped the handbrake and sped down the road.

Aaron hadn't saw the road sign for junction on bend ahead, and his speed increased instead of slowing down. But Aaron was a careful and confident driver. When he came to the bend he took his foot of the accelerator to ease off a little but he wasn't expecting what was to come next.

The passenger window smashed and the door dented inwards, towards him as Aaron's head was flung to the glass window, smashing it. The car spun quickly and the front left side of the car clipped a tree, it was also smashed in and the bonnet had crinkled upwards slightly.

Aaron lay unconscious with only a minor cut to his forehead as Dan legged it away from the scene.

To Be Continued...


	14. 14 Casualty Of Love

"Casualty Of Love"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on **directly **from _Revenge _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

* * *

><p>Steam rose up from the bonnet of the car; blood had run down the side of Aaron's face from the speedy impact onto the glass window. His head lay positioned partially out of the window, the tightness of the seat belt kept him up. It began to rain and the drops onto his head failed to bring him round.<p>

A car stopped along the roadside and the man got out helping, he checked the red car that seemed to have crashed into the black one in front of it. That car was empty, but the BMW however was not. Gordon Livesy rushed to the driver's side and stopped suddenly when he realised who the victim was. His son.

Gordon was on his way to see Aaron to try and get him to talk to him. He knew he wasn't a good father, but the words Aaron said to him on his last visit had remained in his head ever since and he wanted to try and resolve the issue. This however caused problems at home with Sandra; she didn't want Gordon or in fact that entire side of his family to have anything to do with Aaron or the Dingles.

Gordon carefully opened the door and cleared the glass off Aarons arm and shoulder. He knelt down at his side and checked his pulse. He had one; Gordon found himself overwhelmingly happy upset at the good news, why? Because he cared a lot, whatever was said to the contrary – he did.

He began to shake him gently. "Aaron... Son..." he spoke, his tone was desperate and it was heard. "Wake up, come on..." Gordon let out a breath of relief when Aaron's eyes opened and he took in a deep shaky breath. "Thank god...It's alright...you'll be fine..."

Aaron looked at him dazed and confused. "What the hell?"

"A simple thankyou would be welcome..." Gordon sighed. "You were hit...there's no one in the car..."

Aaron shook his head. "I-" his eyes rolled back and he rested his head against the head rest. "God that hurts" he said as he grinded his teeth together.

"Can you walk?" Gordon asked.

Aaron nodded his head slightly. "I think so"

Gordon nodded and reached over him and unclipped his seat belt. "Put your arm around me, I'll help you up, you'll be unsteady at first"

Normally Aaron would argue, but not this time although he was confused by what happened, his head pounded with sheer force, and why the hell would his father help him? He put his arm around his shoulders and Gordon pulled back out of the car slowly, pulling Aaron slowly.

It took a little time but Aaron was now leaning against the side of the car.

Gordon watched his son in the silence; he had grown up so much and he had missed a hell of a lot, but then again he knew he would from the day he left him, it haunted him every day. But back then it seemed to be the right thing to do. But if Aaron stayed, would he be who he is now? Gordon thought not, it was a hit and miss situation when it came to thinking about the past and the what ifs and what could have beens. Aaron was strong, whether he liked to admit it or not. He was so like his mum, his looks, his attitude and his fiery temper. Gordon smirked when he thought that.

Aaron frowned at him. "What you smirking at?" he said as he then reached into the car for his cigarettes"

"Nothing...I should get you to hospital come on" Gordon asked and reached for his arm.

Aaron pulled away. "I'm not going to hospital Gordon, I'm there way too much as it is - oh I'm sorry you would know that if you'd have ever been around"

Gordon looked away and frowned. "I know..." he put his hands at his waist. "Aaron, please if all I ask ever, just do this one thing and let me take you to hospital"

"I'm not going! But I'll let you take me home"

Gordon nodded. It was a compromise at least. "I was headed that way anyway"

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes and pulled off his car and walked to Gordon, who placed his arm around his shoulders. Aaron's expression turned to one of disgust. Gordon frowned. "You okay?"

"I'm gonna be sick" in that split second, Aaron bent over and was sick as he stepped onto the road.

Gordon looked away, it wasn't nice. He patted his sons back gently. "Let it out kid"

A few minutes later Aaron was sat on the passenger side seat of Gordon's car, with his legs out and the door open, smoking a cigarette, his free arm rested on his leg and he placed his head in his hand in a tight grasp. He didn't feel sick anymore; whether it would return or not, he didn't know.

"You shouldn't smoke you know..."

"Well...I do...and it makes me feel better" Aaron countered.

Gordon nodded and looked around, remaining quiet. He then walked round to the driver side and got in and waited.

Aaron threw the cigarette away and swung his legs round into the car and put his seatbelt on. Gordon started the car and looked at Aaron.

"This doesn't change anything you know..." Aaron told him.

"I might be many things Aaron but stupid is not one of them" he smirked. "I'd be a fool if I thought helping you would call a truce on your part"

Gordon pulled up in the car park at the side of the pub. Aaron got out first, he had gone really quiet and he walked round to the main entrance with Gordon closely following

Jackson was sat talking to Chas in the bar, having a laugh and of course talking about Aaron. "What you think of bar work then?" Chas grinned.

"Not bad actually, tiring though, Aaron seemed to get out of it though..." he smirked.

Chas nodded. "Oh yeah you said he went out before didn't you? How long ago?" she asked.

"About four hours, I tried calling a few times, but no answer..."

"Ahh he'll be fine love, probably held up or something" she smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

Jackson looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh my god..." he darted round the bar.

Chas turned with a frown. "What?" then her face too took on the similar look of horror. She put her pint down and got off the stool and rushed t-o her son.

Aaron hugged Jackson tightly.

"Let me look babe" Jackson panicked and pulled away and took a look at the cut across his forehead.

Chas was furious. "You did this didn't ya?" she glared at Gordon.

"Not unless he has a red car" Aaron mumbled.

"Hey mate...you alright?" Declan asked in concern.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah I will be thanks" he smiled slightly as he started walking towards the back.

Jackson stood frozen on the spot as Chas, Aaron and Gordon walked into the back. A red car – might be coincidence, but a huge one, considering Jackson knew Dan's car was red and he had the perfect motive. _Psycho ex round two? _He wondered, but would deal with it later. His priority was Aaron.

"Oh come on Chas, he's my flesh and blood for god sake why would I do this eh? Jesus woman, you never change" Gordon defended himself as they walked.

Chas' back straightened defensively. "You alright love? You're shaking...what the hell happened?" she asked once she was in the living room.

"A car rammed me...there was no one in the car when I woke up apparently"

Jackson leaned against the bar and Alicia rubbed his arm. "Why? Eh? Just why? He's always hurting"

"Doesn't just hurt him though does it love?" Alicia asked sympathetically.

Jackson shook his head.

"Go on, go see him" she told him.

Seconds later Jackson walked into the back, stepping into a full blown argument, Aaron was getting up as he walked in, which stopped the yelling between mum and dad. "Aaron? Where you going?" Gordon asked.

"To sleep" Aaron replied, he sounded and looked tired and his eyes were drooping.

Chas was ready to react, in a complete panic but then breathed in relief...

"Ohh no you don't handsome" Jackson placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders. "You've banged your head babe you really can't sleep right now"

Gordon looked away, with a slight look of disgust on his face.

Chas saw this and whacked him hard on the chest, with a glare.

Jackson looked over at them and frowned, then instantly looked back at Aaron.

Aaron nodded and retreated back to the sofa. "I'll get you some water, try and relax babe" Jackson walked by him and into the kitchen. Chas looked at him as he passed her. "Thank you" she mouthed silently.

To Be Continued...


	15. 15 Because Of You

"Because Of You"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Casualty Of Love _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

"STOP SHOUTING PLEASE!" Aaron demanded from his seat on the sofa then immediately put his head in his hands. The pain worsened with every raised tone. "It wasn't his fault mum, if anyone's it was mine, I was driving a little too fast on a bend..."

"If it was your fault Aaron, why did the other driver run? Hmm? Answer that one." Chas told him quickly.

Aaron shrugged and Jackson came back from the kitchen with a bowl of antiseptic and warm water and some cotton wool; he sat next to Aaron and turned his head to look at him.

"Seriously guys if your gunna carry on this argument then take it outside, he needs sorting out, and have some respect yeah? He's whacked his head, the shouting isn't gunna do him or anyone else any good either" Jackson snapped but kept his tone down.

Chas sighed. "Oh I'm sorry love..." she knelt down in front of him.

Aaron nodded.

Gordon watched on and sighed. He shook his head slightly and left.

Aaron saw him leaving and he let him, and for the first time, he actually felt bad.

"How you feeling?" Chas asked.

"Bit shaken, stomping headache and...It's really sore..." he glared at Jackson

Jackson chuckled. "I'd rather see you in pain for a few seconds from the antiseptic rather than in pain from an infection, so quit ya moaning and be the big strong man that you are" he smirked.

"Yeah stop moaning" Chas smirked. "You'll be alright love...I really don't want to leave you but I've gotta get off and see too Lily..." Chas felt bad and her expression showed that also.

"It's alright mum" Aaron smiled. "Go on, don't want her having a strop cause mum isn't home" he smiled again.

Chas chuckled. "She does that actually, she is a right little madam"

Jackson looked at her. "Yeah, me and Aaron talked about this...she reminds us of someone we know..." he said with a smirk. "Yeah...called Chas...Do you know her?"

Chas laughed and playfully slapped him on the head.

"Oh mum, do me a favour...ask Cain to get the car for me..."

Chas nodded. "Will do – he owes me a favour anyway, but that is another story" she told them and then leaned down and kissed Aaron's head. "Call me anytime if you need me, I mean it"

Aaron nodded and Chas walked out; leaving them too it.

It was early the next day, Jackson had left Aaron in the capable hands of Pearl; whether he disagreed to it or not, he wasn't really bothered because he wasn't awake to hear him call her. Jackson smirked as he stopped his van and pulled the handbrake up. _He'll kill me...oh well _Jackson thought.

It was when Jackson slammed the door to his van shut that his demeanour changed altogether. He stormed up to the front door and banged on it loudly.

Dan answered it in seconds, then stepped back, very quickly when he realised who it was, he swallowed hard. "Jackson..." he breathed.

"That's me...you weren't expecting me were you?" Jackson asked.

Dan shook his head. "Why would I? You're with him now remember? And I finally figured out why"

Jackson stepped into the house uninvited. "Oh really and what's that?"

"The money, it's clear to see"

"Ohh!" Jackson exclaimed and clapped his hands. "That's good Dan...That is very good...how shallow do you actually think I' am?"

"Enough to wanna sleep with him, he's horrible"

"Oh? Not what you said when you saw him. Suddenly changed your mind? Is that because he's all cut now, and got bruises...not attractive enough for ya?" Jackson asked.

"I-I...What cuts? How?" Dan asked, his speech stuttered.

"You know how" Jackson leaned against the window sill and glared at him.

Dan shook his head.

"Where's your car Dan? You know that red one you liked so much, I was with you when you got it..."

"It's getting its MOT..." Dan replied.

Jackson lunged toward him and grabbed him by his collar and threw him up against the wall, pinning him there. "You're lying! You rammed his car with the full intention of hurting him or killing him, you didn't succeed on killing though, which by the way think yourself lucky because if you had!" Jackson raged, and tightened his grip on his collar; his face was red from the anger. "And all because of what? Because I left you for the man that I've always, always from the very beginning truly loved! Grow up!" he breathed. "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T MAKE YOU FEEL HOW AARON IS RIGHT NOW!"

"You don't like violence Jackson"

"Yeah...true...don't wanna lower myself to your level" Jackson replied and let go of him; throwing him to the ground. "You're sick you know that don't you? Just like most of my exes. They all go slightly crazy when they leave me why? Because I'm so lovable and they miss me? Yeahh of course..." he said sarcastically. "No...Because they like the idea of me, which is the same for you, and when I'm gone, you don't have that. But it does NOT give you the right to hurt Aaron; he's been through enough in his life, he doesn't need to worry about people wanting to hurt him out of some stupid lovesick dream"

"It's not a dream..." Dan was now stood up. "I love you Jackson"

"But..." Jackson's shoulders raised and dropped. "I don't love you, I don't feel it...I never did, and when Aaron came back so did that spark. Like I said to you last time I saw you, I'm not going to apologise for loving him" he shook his head. "I just won't...no way"

Dan became angry and clenched a fist.

Jackson sighed once he saw it. "Just try it"

Dan moved to him quickly and swung his fist to Jackson's face but he moved and grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back and pushed him to the wall, turned him around and punched him hard in the face. Jackson then stood in front of him calming down. "That's the least you deserve"

"What happened to not coming down to my level?" Dan said angrily.

Jackson shrugged. "It occurred to me, what is the point? Really? I mean bad things happen to good people and it's not fair. Aaron is a good person and you hurt him. I've just given you a taste of that. I'm not gunna touch you again – I'm just gunna leave, and leave you with this...If you ever come near me or Aaron again, I'm calling the police, they can deal with you" Jackson stood beside him in the doorway leading to the porch.

Dan lowered his head and he cried. "I love you Jackson"

Jackson couldn't help but on some level feel guilty for going in there like a storm but he knew it was Dan and he was angry; he needed to get it out.

"Yeah...maybe in another life...yeah?" Jackson looked on thoughtfully. "You weren't enough Dan...Please just get over me, I'm happy – you should be too. Just leave us alone, please" Jackson said quietly as he opened the front door.

"Jackson – I'm sorry I hurt him...I was..."

"Just angry..." he stopped. "Yeah I got that..." he took a breath. "Bye Dan" and with that Jackson left the house and closed the door, leaving Dan to slump against the wall and slide down it in tears.

Jackson arrived back at the pub and ran straight upstairs. Aaron was still asleep when he walked in quietly. He smiled at him, a tear in his eyes as he moved closer. Jackson undressed quickly and sunk back under the warm duvet and snuggled into Aaron and kissed his neck.

Aaron stirred. He eyes half opened. "Jackson?" he mumbled.

"Yeah babe, it's me, go back to sleep – I'm here, everything is sorted now" he whispered and kissed his shoulder. "I love you"

Aaron made some very sleepy and inaudible attempt at a reply but he was gone again, to the land of nod. Jackson smiled. "I know you do" he said before resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes again.

To Be Continued...


	16. 16 Long Time Coming

"Long Time Coming"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from _Because Of You _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

Aaron was alone in the pub; sitting in the living room reading a magazine; while he'd been reading, Gordon came to mind, and how he helped on the day of the car crash. He wasn't about to call him dad anytime soon but he never expected that from him. However it was enough for Aaron to pick up the phone and call him.

Gordon arrived at the pub a little while later, seeming rather nervous about the unexpected summons from his son. "Hi"

Aaron half smiled and moved from the doorway and let him inside. "Hi...I called cause I think we need to talk don't you?"

Gordon nodded and then followed Aaron into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Do you wanna drink or anything?" Aaron asked as he remained standing close to the kitchen in case he said yes.

"Erm no thanks son, I just had one at home" he replied. The atmosphere was strange and Aaron crinkled his brow slightly at the word son. Why did he consider him a son? That was one of many questions he intended on being answered.

Aaron nodded to himself slightly and walked by the sofa and sat in the single chair. The room was silent. Aaron looked directly at him. "Why?" Aaron simply asked.

Gordon looked at his son. This conversation had been coming a long time. "You know why Aaron...I thought after last time you were pleased I brought you here"

"I am pleased you did, and I was only a kid, I got into trouble, I was horrible I know that, I got into dodgy things but that didn't stop you being there for me did it?"

Gordon shook his head.

"But it did, you couldn't hack it anymore, you couldn't just be a father to me as you so proudly uphold yourself as being"

Gordon sighed. "Don't start Aaron"

"I'm not starting anything, I'm calm and I'm talking to you like you've wanted, but I need to get answers and get things off my chest..." Aaron sighed and lowered his head.

Gordon was about to speak, but he thought again and reconsidered what he was going to say. "Go on, I'll listen" he said calmly.

"Do you have no idea what it's like not to have a proper dad?" he asked.

Gordon shook his head. "You had and still have Paddy, Aaron"

"Yes, I know that, I'm not saying anything bad towards Paddy in all of this, this about you abandoning me, you should have tried harder"

"I tried with you Aaron every single second of each day but you just kept getting worse, do you have any idea what it's like to live with someone like that?"

Aaron sighed. "Not really no"

"Don't judge me when you have no idea what I went through with you" Gordon bit and looked away.

Silence filled the room for another minute or so before either men spoke again.

"I did what I thought was best for you"

"And losing a dad is what was best?" Aaron asked.

"That was the price to pay to see that you set yourself right...which you have, you're relationship with your mum is..." he sighed with a slight smile. "Just incredible to see"

"Yeah we're good" Aaron replied as he looked at the floor. "I'm beginning to wonder why I asked you here..." he added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked with a frown.

Aaron shrugged. "What's the point? Seems it was my fault, but like I said I was just a kid... and because it was for the best, that's all I get eh? That's your reasoning for not wanting me in your life"

"Aaron..." he sighed.

"No, that's fine..." Aaron replied sharply. "But why are you here now? Because I'm older and don't need to be shown the little things a dad teaches his son, and because you've escaped all the father and son chats, you missed the important bits!"

"That's not fair Aaron!"

"Well why are you here then?" Aaron simply asked.

"Be-Because I' am still your father and I understand why you've said what you have and I understand why you've hated me all these years. And yes I' am partly to blame I know that now and from what you've said you know you're not perfect either"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah"

"You just have more resentment towards me because I was the adult"

"I guess...but you still haven't answered my question..." Aaron spoke.

Gordon looked away. "Because I want to be in your life Aaron, you are my son, I know you see Paddy as your father and he's done a better job than I ever would have but I still wanna be a part of it all"

"What about _her_?" Aaron asked

"Her names Sandra Aaron, and well she'll have to get used to it"

"And what about me? My sexuality and my boyfriend Jackson"

"Hmm...I'm not homophobic Aaron; I just don't want it shoved in my face" he looked at him seriously.

"I can understand that but if you're here, I'm not going to change how I live my life with Jackson, you will have to deal with that because this house and pub is mine and Jackson is a huge, HUGE part of my life"

Gordon smiled. "I guess...I can get used to it, in time..."

Aaron nodded and clasped his hands together.

Gordon watched him, much like he did after the accident. "I know I can't make up for all the time lost but I'm so proud of you Aaron, I'm proud you're mine... you're a fine young man"

"Messed up, banged up young man more like" Aaron scoffed.

"Yeah maybe... But you'll get better. You know I don't expect you to call me dad again yet you know...maybe whenever you're ready" Gordon smiled.

Aaron nodded but still in his head; doubted he would ever say that. "Did you ever hate me?" he asked.

Gordon shook his head instantly. "Not a chance"

Aaron went quiet a little then stood up. "I've gotta get the bar ready erm...stay in touch?" Aaron frowned, his own confusion battled with his heart.

"Of course I will" Gordon replied as he followed suit and stood. He moved closer to Aaron where he was now stood in the doorway. He looked at him again, in a very fatherly way which he'd only seen in the past from Paddy. Gordon placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look after yourself"

Aaron nodded and looked at him. "You too"

Gordon nodded and walked off. He found himself fighting the slight lump in his throat as he left the pub.

Aaron was still in the doorway of the living room, feeling rather strange, he was shell shocked actually, surprised, lost for words but then again his feelings had been let out and his questions put to rest.

He heard the door close again and Jackson rushed in "Alright?" he asked and kissed him on the lips quickly before running upstairs.

Aaron frowned. "Yeah...What's going on?" he called after him and walked to sit down on the couch.

Jackson was upstairs changing his clothes in a rush and ran back downstairs. "Need to go out babe; sorry I won't be long..."

"Yeah, whatever...third time this week..." Aaron's tone and attitude was sharp, but well deserved. Jackson had come home from work and quickly changed and just went out, without explanation. Aaron didn't know where, or why and maybe even who? He hadn't seen him much to discuss it. Because when Jackson wasn't busy; Aaron certainly was.

Jackson sighed and left, he had no time for this.

To Be Continued...


	17. 17 Typical Overreactions

"Typical Overreaction"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on **the same day as **_Long Time Coming _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

Aaron reached for the bell and shook the rope loudly and the clanging echoed through the pub. "Alright guys! Last orders come on!" he then smiled.

Moira walked up to him. "Thank god, I'm knackered, and you look it too" she chuckled.

Aaron walked up and served Nikhil while Moira served Adam. They were the only two punters who walked to the bar, the rest around the tables started to pack up, shouted their good nights from across it and left. Aaron took Nikhil's money and gave him his change seconds later as Jackson walked into the bar.

Aaron saw him then looked down again.

"Aaron I need to-"Jackson began.

Aaron cut him off. "I don't really wanna speak to you right now, so if you don't mind – I'm busy"

Jackson sighed and shook his head.

Moira, Nikhil and Adam immediately sensed the change of tone in Aaron's voice and looked at Jackson a little awkwardly, wondering what was going on.

Jackson stood waiting for another few seconds, but Aaron ignored him. Jackson then stormed round the bar and into the back and instantly ran upstairs and undressed for a shower.

Back in the bar, Aaron was talking to them. "No but it's been the third time this week Adam..."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's seeing someone else" Moira tried to make him see reason.

"Why's he coming in so late then? It's not long till midnight for god sake"

"Just..." Nikhil sighed. "I dunno...when you're done here tonight talk to him tell him what's on your mind, and he'll probably explain"

"Yeah exactly but I know what you're like, do it calmly" Adam advised with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Aaron stood with his arms folded; thinking.

A while later Aaron had just locked the front door to the pub after he finished clearing away and tidying up. He let Moira go when Adam left, which she was grateful for. He walked back around the bar and leaned against it in the silence until footsteps stopped in the doorway. "You gunna talk to me now?" Jackson asked.

"What? Talk to a cheat?" he asked. "And don't bother saying anything because I'm not stupid"

Jackson's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "I would never cheat on you Aaron, how can you say that?" he asked.

"Because you've went out for the third time this week without so much as a word to me and then you stroll in late and expect me to just accept it, well I haven't and I won't!" Aaron's voice became louder in frustration the more he spoke.

"It's not what you think babe"

"Don't call me that" Aaron said as he polished down the bar, even though he'd already done it. It was just an excuse so he didn't have to look at him. Aaron was actually jumping in at the deep end, but the thoughts he had, scared him. He couldn't lose Jackson. "I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world alright, I know I'm hard work most of the time but just tell me the truth" Aaron told him as Jackson walked forwards and stood beside him.

"You're thinking the worst babe" Jackson replied.

"Well how do you expect me to react, you hardly speak to me, you disappear" Aaron sighed, getting more and more worked up as the conversation went on.

"I'm a counsellor...sort of" Jackson blurted out.

Aaron instantly frowned. "For what?"

Jackson looked away for a second. "Young men and women who have difficulties in dealing with their sexuality, I got into it when you were away and I loved it, I helped a lot of people, I mean you gave me the idea to do it, my help helped you didn't it?" Jackson asked.

Aaron nodded silently and he began to calm now but he felt embarrassed.

"I stopped doing it a while before you came back and the other day I got a call from a lad called Mike, he's eighteen and his life isn't one of the best, and he's struggling badly – he called me up again knowing I didn't help anymore but I was the only one who he only ever understood properly and who could get through to him somehow, but he tends to relapse every now and then"

Aaron rolled his eyes and scrunched his face. "Oh god...I'm such a dick..." he sighed and walked into the back. He knew he was telling the truth, that's what made his embarrassment worse – Jackson was the type of person to do something like that.

Jackson smirked as he followed him into the living room. "Why? For getting scared that you'd lose me? I think it's kinda nice actually" Jackson said as he sat beside him.

"I went on ridiculous in there" Aaron was ashamed and he put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you really did but...It doesn't matter, I know you care about us"

"Too right I do, I just couldn't imagine you hating me so much you'd cheat and leave me" Aaron didn't have many insecurities but that was one of them.

"I could never hate you, and I'd never do that to you because you're the man I love and I'm going to spend my life with you"

"Too right you are" Aaron smirked. "But why the secrecy?"

"Because he asked me to keep quiet, if I was still working as an official counsellor there'd be rules to go by, I'm not officially one now but that doesn't mean to say the rules don't change, it's just a matter of confidentiality, that's all."

"But you told me?"

"I didn't want you thinking I was cheating Aaron, so the truth is what you got. I 'am sorry for not explaining all of this sooner" Jackson replied as he looked directly at him.

"No...It's alright..." Aaron sighed. "I'm sorry for kicking off"

"Its fine" Jackson put his arm around him. "I'll let you know in future, I promise"

"Yeah please" he smiled. "Plus with everything going off lately, I'd like to know you're safe"

Jackson nodded and smiled. He reached and turned Aaron's head towards him and checked the healing cut on his forehead. "How's that doing?" he asked.

"It's sore, itchy...must be healing"

"Yeahh...it will be" he said as he looked. "Don't scratch it though, you're head might fall off or something" Jackson joked around and laughed.

Aaron laughed. "I won't...But you can give me a head massage if you like..." Aaron looked at him and gave him the eyes; wide sparkly eyes that hinted on one thing.

Jackson smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of a full on complete naked body massage..."

"Well you have the hands for it" Aaron bit his lip.

Jackson stood up and held out his hand and Aaron took it and was immediately pulled up into Jackson's arms. "You're silly, you know that don't ya? I'd never do that to you" he whispered.

Aaron nodded. "I'm sorry...but I do think what you're doing is really great, I'm proud of you"

Jackson smiled. "Thankyou handsome" he replied as he leaned in and kissed him.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Jackson's built shoulders and ran his hands down his solid back. While in their intense embrace Jackson moved to the door and then both men stumbled to the stairs while their lips were firmly locked. Muffled giggles sounded from both of them as they walked the flight of stairs.

Once upstairs Jackson pushed the bedroom door open and both of them spun in a circular motion to the bed. Aaron groaned as the arousal overcame him and before he knew it Jackson pushed him gently onto their bed and then climbed on top of him...

To Be Continued...


	18. 18 A Mother's Guidance

"A Mother's Guidance"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from_Typical Overreaction _

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

A scene from one tree hill a while ago inspired me to write most parts of this chapter in the way I have...I hope it comes across well.

Reviews welcome as always

* * *

><p>It was another day in the village; people were working or generally going about their business. Jackson was busy working on the outside of the church, replacing the guttering.<p>

Aaron left Leyla's a few moments later with a few bags of shopping for the house and he headed back there. And as he walked up the road he turned and saw Jackson outside the church working. He stood still and watched his man; he smiled warmly and carried on walking back to the pub.

As Jackson worked; he smiled to himself as Aaron entered his mind again.

"Oh what now?" Chas sighed as she rushed to the door. She answered it. "Oh hi love" she smiled.

Aaron smiled. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Chas was surprised at first and the look on her face showed it. "Yeah sure"

Jackson sighed and downed tools, something was on his mind and he needed to talk to his mum. He made his way down the scaffolding and walked across to his mums and knocked on the door...

Chas filled the kettle and eyed her son suspiciously as he leaned against the kitchen bench with his arms folded and a deep thoughtful look in his eyes. "Come on then, what's this about? You've got that look..." she smirked as she placed the kettle down on its stand.

"You alright love?" Hazel asked as she stepped back to let Jackson in.

Jackson nodded as he sat down, but he was nervous.

Hazel frowned as she joined him. "You sure you've got a look..."

"What look?" Aaron asked with a frown.

"You know...When something is on your mind and the only person you can talk too is your mum" Chas told him as she poured the hot steaming water into the cups.

"Yeah..." Jackson sighed. "You're right, as always" he chuckled.

Aaron took a sip of his coffee and took a breath before speaking. "You know how much me and Jackson have been through..."

Hazel chuckled. "Yeah a hell of a lot, what's happened now?" she asked with a sigh. "Well whatever it is, don't let it ruin what you two have because you've made it this far."

Jackson simply smirked at his mother.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"Just shush...I'm going to ask Aaron to marry me..."

Chas' mouth fell open. "You what?"

Aaron smiled. "Yeah...I'm going to ask him to marry me...I love him mum..."

"I know you do love but are you sure this is what you want? You're so young" Chas replied her voice very serious as she placed her cup down on the table and gave her son a look.

Jackson nodded confidently. "I haven't been so sure about anything in my entire life" he smiled.

Hazel smiled too. "Well then, that's that then" she then leaned towards him and hugged her son tightly.

"I'm so happy for you kid. I really am" Chas said as she pulled away from Aaron slowly.

Aaron's eyes filled with tears. "He's my first and only love and that's how I always want it to be"

Chas expression faltered and the emotion was clear and her eyes filled also, she wiped her eyes as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Mum..."

"Yes love" she let out a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Aaron asked.

"What's your heart saying?" Hazel asked.

Jackson just looked at her and smiled and gave her a slight nod as he wiped his eyes.

"Well then...I think you've got your answer" Chas replied as she smiled at her boy warmly. "Ahh look at you..." her tears started again.

Aaron smiled. "What?" he asked.

"You're just...You're just so grown up, I'm so proud of you and I know you'll make him happy..." Chas told him honestly.

Aaron smiled.

"I will" Jackson smiled.

Hazel smiled "Good...How you going to ask him then?" she wondered with an inquisitive frown.

"I'm not sure mum...I was thinking a romantic meal or something...or if I get nervous I'll probably just blurt it out" Aaron laughed.

"Well, however you do it, I'm sure it'll be romantic" Chas told him. "Oh...!" she exclaimed. "But make sure Lily is a bridesmaid otherwise I will NOT hear the end of it" she chuckled.

"Oh she will be" Aaron nodded. Lily was always going to be a bridesmaid in Aaron's eyes.

"I love you so much son"

"I love you too" Jackson smiled. "Alright then...I better get back to work...and figure out how I'm going to do this" he chuckled as he stood up from the couch and headed back to the front door slowly.

"You'll be fine" Chas smiled. "Me and Paddy were thinking of coming to the pub later, so we'll see you then"

Aaron stopped as he headed to the door and turned around and gave her another hug. "Thanks mum" he almost whispered.

"For what?" she spoke through the lump in her throat.

"For being here and being my mum" Jackson replied.

Hazel smiled warmly. "Oh go on you...get out of it, all this soppiness is making me cry...again!" she laughed.

Jackson stepped out of the house. "See you later" he smiled as he began to walk away.

Both Hazel and Chas stood in their doorways and watched their sons leave.

"You're welcome kid" Chas said as she watched him walk back to the pub.

"You're welcome son" Hazel said as she watched Jackson walk off.

As Jackson neared the church he saw Aaron walking. "Shouldn't you be working?" he shouted to him.

"Yeah...I should be" Aaron smirked. "But I'm the boss" he grinned.

"I'll show you who's boss" Jackson laughed. "Love you" he called.

"Behave yourself" Aaron laughed. "I love you too Mr. Walsh"

Several hours later Aaron was stood in his and Jackson's bedroom while he waited for the bath to run – it was his night off so he was going to relax. He opened the top drawer of one of the units and pulled out a gold box from underneath the neat pile of boxer shorts. He opened it and smiled widely at the silver engagement ring, he hoped Jackson would be wearing later that night. Aaron hid it away again and walked into the bathroom – his bath was ready and he started to undress, he placed his phone and wallet on the window sill. "Mmmm" he murmured as he immersed his body into the steaming water.

Jackson had finished work not long after and headed home, he rushed upstairs to find Aaron asleep in the bath. Jackson looked at him in adoration and leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Jackson then stood undressing as quietly as possible, once naked he closed the bathroom door and climbed into the bath. _Tap end..._ he thought as he sighed. Their legs were entangled together and Jackson ran his hands along Aaron's under the water softly.

Aaron started to wake, he was quite dazed. When he actually realised where he was and saw Jackson he felt quite embarrassed. "I fell asleep in here didn't I?" Aaron chuckled.

Jackson nodded as he laughed.

Aaron covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ahh it's nothing, I've done it plenty of times" Jackson then leaned up to him and they both kissed passionately for a few minutes.

When the two separated, they both – at the same time spoke

"I need to talk to you..."

"Will you marry me?" The heat of their embrace was still strong, he looked at him, his eyes full of love and the question could not wait any longer, and it needed to be asked then and there. The question was out...

To Be Continued...


	19. 19 To Have And To Hold?

"To Have And To Hold?"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows **on TWO MONTHS from **_A Mother's Guidance – (Features other characters aswell as A+J)_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

Chas sighed as she leaned against the bar, she, with the help of Lily had almost finished decorating the bar for Aaron and Jackson's wedding reception later that day. She watched her daughter with a smile as she approached, dressed in the same dark red dress as she was. "Mummy can I put these ribbons on the bar?" she asked as she looked up at her with deep dark brown eyes and held the ribbons out as far as he arms could go.

Chas smiled. "Of course you can, come on then" Chas reached for the scissors and selotape and knelt down beside her daughter and they both started putting the ribbon along the bar.

The door to the bar squeaked open and in walked Paddy and Katie. Chas turned to them and smiled. "Hi"

Paddy smiled. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Look daddy, were making it all nice for Aaron and Jackson" Lily told him.

"I can see that" he replied as Chas stood up.

"We thought you could use some help?" Katie asked.

"No...No..." Chas looked around. "Everything is pretty much done, Marlon is busy in the kitchen, he said the food will be ready for when we get back. "What I could use some help with is drinking the rest of that bottle of champagne..."

Katie grinned. "Come on then" she said cheerfully as she walked to a table.

"Eh..." Chas said as she reached for the bottle and another glass then looked at Paddy. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Because I've come to get Aaron, were getting ready at the cottage"

"Oh yeah...I've been so busy I forgot" she replied.

"So where is he?" Paddy asked.

Chas shrugged her shoulder. "That is anyone's guess...AARONNN!" she yelled.

Seconds later footsteps thudded down the stairs and Aaron appeared in the bar topless, rough, sleepy and apparently hung-over. Lily looked up at him. "You look funny" she giggled.

Aaron slightly smiled. "Thanks sis" he raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"What you doing?" Chas became panicky.

Aaron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well Paddy's here, you're getting ready at ours...get some clothes on, you! And get going, if you're late for this I swear to god I'll kill you"

"Mum...Chill! I won't be" he laughed and walked off to get ready.

Chas turned and saw Katie staring. "Eyes off" she chuckled.

"Sorry" Katie blushed. "When did he become so..." she sighed.

Chas smirked and shook her head as she sat beside her. "Get that down ya" she said and placed the champagne bottle in front of her.

Paddy helped Lily until Aaron came back down.

Hazel stood in the doorway of her son's old room; she smiled with pride as she watched him in his wedding suit, standing in front of the mirror. She sighed and rolled her eyes and walked up to him. Jackson turned; he hadn't realised she was there. "What are you like eh? Men" she pushed his hands away and started undoing the attempt of Jackson's tie tying.

She frowned as she began doing up his tie properly. The look on her son's face concerned her. "You okay Jackson?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he then smiled slightly. "Lis-"

"It's just the nerves" she grinned. "You will be fine, you've wanted this for so long even if you never said anything – I know you"

Jackson sighed and nodded.

"Right. All done" she smiled. "You look so handsome, I'm so proud of you" Hazel's eyes glazed as she became emotional.

"Thanks mum" he smiled a little.

Hazel reached out and hugged him tightly. "Come on then, let's go downstairs and have a drink" she smiled and both of them left the bedroom and walked downstairs.

Jackson sat on the sofa and handed him a small tumbler with a shot of vodka inside. He took it. "Thanks"

Hazel sat down beside him. "We're getting their first yeah?" she asked to double check.

Jackson nodded as laughter and commotion sounded from outside, neighbours were leaving for the wedding he guessed.

Hazel frowned. "What's wrong son? This isn't like you, I wouldn't have expected you to be the nervous one and for a start you've hardly said a word all morning"

Jackson shrugged and downed his vodka quickly.

Adam cheered as Aaron walked into the cottage. "Here he is!" he walked up to him and placed his arm around him. "Here get this down ya" Adam said and placed the cold can of lager in his hand.

Aaron was feeling more alive now. _One can't hurt... _he thought to himself and cracked the can open and took a swig. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Well me you and Paddy were staying here last night but some drunken stag decided to wander off to his own bed once we got out of the taxi last night"

Aaron frowned.

"You don't remember?" Adam asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Not a thing"

Adam laughed. "Come on then, you better get showered, we're leaving in forty five minutes" he wasn't going to let him be late for his wedding. For years everyone close to Aaron and Jackson had wished for this day to come and now it had – there was nothing going to ruin it.

Aaron nodded. "Yes best man" he smirked, handed the can back to him and ran upstairs to get showered.

A while later Hazel sat up. "Come on then, we better get going, don't want to be late" she smiled.

Jackson remained silent and stood up, looked around, checked his pockets and made sure he had everything he needed. He did. And walked to the front door, Hazel followed behind.

He pushed the door handle down and pulled the door open as he took a few deep breaths, when he looked out and saw Chas, Charity and the rest of the dingle clan all piling outside of the pub ready to leave Jackson panicked and moved back into the house quickly and slammed the door.

"What you doing son?" Hazel wondered.

Jackson shook his head frantically. "I can't do it"

"What do you mean you can't do it? You love him Jackson"

"I can't marry him mum..." he said as he lowered his head then looked back up at her and the look he gave her, made her realise her son was being serious...

To Be Continued...


	20. 20 I Do

"I Do"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic follows on from_To Have And To Hold? – (Features other characters aswell as A+J)_

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

Reviews welcome as always

"What on gods Earth do you mean you can't marry him?" Hazel exclaimed as she and her son stood in the doorway.

Jackson sighed and walked back to the sofa and sat down with his hands clasped together under his chin. He shook his head. "I just can't mum..."

"That's not a good enough reason and you know it!" she yelled as she stood in front of him.

"I'm scared alright!" Jackson replied quickly.

Hazel sighed. That was enough to stop the frustration and she sat down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I've never felt like this before, the feeling of not being good enough for him, what if we make mistakes? What if he runs away again? What if this is all a lie?"

"He asked you to marry him Jackson, isn't that proof that you are enough for him?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

Aaron walked down the stairs, all fresh and dressed in his wedding suit. Adam stopped and looked at him with a smile.

Aaron frowned at him.

Adam walked up to him and leaned up to him, both men were stood very very close. "Are you sure it's him you want?" Adam asked in a soft voice but then a smirk appeared.

"Oh Adam..." Aaron sighed contently and moved in closer to kiss him. "It's always been you" he said with a wink.

Adam pushed him a way laughing. "Get out of it!"

Both of them hadn't laughed so hard in a long time and Paddy walked in and they both stopped.

"What's this?" Paddy asked.

"Nothing" Aaron said and leaned against the kitchen bench. Aaron began thinking about how, in a way all of this started with Adam, he smiled. He was grateful to have him still as his best mate and now as his best man. Adam could have never spoken to him again after the failed kiss attempt, but he did and Aaron was glad they had remained strong.

"Everyone's ready to go" Paddy said to Adam with a look.

Adam nodded. He got the message. "I'll be outside" he said and walked out.

Hazel looked at her son. "When he was in Australia me and Aaron kept in contact quite frequently and we used to talk sometimes on that Skype thing...and it was when he realised the contact between you two had stopped and you know what he did?" she said

Jackson shook his head.

"He sobbed his heart out to me, he said if he ever got you back he wasn't going to let you go again, now that Jackson, is love and commitment, I'm not making this up...I've no reason too, he adores you with all his heart, ALWAYS has. I can assure you he isn't going to run again" she smiled at him sympathetically when he looked at her.

Tears fell from Jackson's eyes.

Paddy sighed happily and he looked at Aaron. He straightened out his tie for him and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day...well I imagined it of course..."

"Paddy..." Aaron said quietly.

"No...let me get this out...I'm so proud of you, you've always been a son to me, I know lately you've been spending time with Gordon and that's okay with me...it really is" he smiled. "But I will never think of you as anything less than a son to me, I needed you to know that"

Tears instantly fell free from Aaron's eyes as he nodded. "That means so much; I was worried you'd feel..."

"No..." Paddy stopped him. "Not in the slightest"

Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes.

"You've made everyone proud Aaron, now what do you say about making your man proud hmm?" Paddy asked.

Aaron grinned and nodded and stepped away from the bench and started walking to the front door with Paddy.

There was silence for a few minutes as Jackson cried "...And all of this worry about making mistakes" she laughed briefly. "What married couple doesn't make mistakes? Because every single couple makes mistakes and you and Aaron will...but nothing major...all of those have passed" she smirked.

Jackson chuckled as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh come here..." Hazel put her arm around him and pulled him in close and hugged him tightly.

"I do love him mum I'm just scared"

"You don't need to be darling" she said before kissing his head.

Jackson nodded and stood up. "I was stupid...I'm going to marry him mum" Jackson laughed, he couldn't believe it himself that this was happening.

Hazel stood up. "You'll be fine love...just make sure you say I do...yeah?"

Jackson frowned at her as they walked to the front door again and this time the village was quiet. Everyone who needed to be at the registry office had obviously gone.

Aaron sat on a chair in a row at the front of the office, all the guests had arrived and were sat chatting.

"Hey you alright mate?" Adam asked. "You're shaking"

Aaron nodded frantically. "Yeah..." he gulped. "Fine...just slightly nervous"

"I can see that" Adam laughed. "Take some deep breaths, its Jackson we're talking about, you know him, and you're comfortable around him, all of this is just a formality, take it easy mate"

"Yeah well why isn't he here yet then Adam?" Aaron snapped.

Chas leaned over the back of their chairs. "What's up?"

"Jackson's late and he's panicking" Adam told her.

Chas rolled her eyes and stood up and walked out of her row and headed out of the registry office. Lily ran from her spot at the front of all of the chairs and followed her mother out.

Aaron sighed and followed her aswell.

All three of them stood on the steps outside and Aaron took out his packet of cigarettes which Lily instantly grabbed from him. "No! Mummy said to take them off you if you took them out"

Chas giggled and Aaron frowned at her. "Well you don't wanna smell of those when you're getting married..." she spoke and looked down at her daughter and took the pack she was holding up to her. "Thankyou darling"

"Mummy, will I ever get a boyfriend?" Lily asked innocently.

"One day darling" she smiled.

"I hope so, I like boys"

"Yeah well...I might have to keep a close eye on you young lady...go on get back in there..." Chas told her. "And you Mr...Go on I'll watch for them"

Aaron sighed and nodded and turned to walk back inside.

"Oh and Aaron..."

He stopped and turned to his mum.

"I wouldn't worry...he'll be here" she assured him as Gordon walked up the steps.

Aaron saw him and stayed where he was, this could go either way, especially when his mother was involved.

Chas was shocked. "Er...What the hell are you doing here? You need to leave right now!" Chas told him, she would never like Gordon.

Gordon sighed and stopped at the top of the steps in front of Chas and looked at Aaron which caused Chas to look back at him too with a frown.

"I invited him, leave him be..."

Gordon smiled smugly to Chas and walked past her and into the registry office.

A while later Jackson had arrived much to Aaron's relief. They stood together at the front of the room, side by side. "Had to keep me waiting didn't you?" Aaron smirked as he spoke quietly.

"Groom's prerogative and all that" Jackson smirked and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Aaron giggled.

"Nothing...just happy"

"Me too" Aaron said with a nod.

Jackson then knew he had made the right decision and was stupid earlier when he doubted their relationship because after everything they had ever been through, he realised nothing could break them apart. They were strong and always would be.

Several minutes later the room erupted in applause when they were "Now civil partners" seconds later both men leaned into each other. "I'll always love you Jackson"

Jackson smiled and kissed him quickly. "I'll always love you"

Aaron leaned in again and kissed him passionately. Their love was felt in the room, with all their friends and family present.

The End.

Thankyou everyone who has kept up with these stories, and reviewed; I've appreciated it all so much. This is the end of this set of stories. I won't be stopping the writing, I'm just moving onto different things, but I will stay with Emmerdale though and upload one shots every now and then.

Thankyou guys xxx


End file.
